


Threads

by TrickedThem



Category: Death Note, Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gender Neutral, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Trans Female Character, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 33,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickedThem/pseuds/TrickedThem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader x various characters. Written with male!readers, female!readers and gender neutral!readers. mostly gender neutral. Please refer to the title and chapter summary for more information.</p><p>Tags are updated according to each update.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 4 + 1 | Nanase Haruka x male!reader

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the plots.
> 
> I have been thinking of posting my reader-insert here, so I am slowly copying them from dA to here.

> ****_Or 4 times the team walks in on Haru and the reader doing what they think is something explicit when it is actually something normal and the one time they are doing something._
> 
> _Warning for suggestive themes ahead._

  
  
__  
  
1\. Rei  
  
Rei is proud of how he always arrives to anything five minutes early. Better early (like him) than late (like Nagisa). The team is supposed to meet around 6 for dinner, at Haru's as usual, since he has the most space most meetings happen at his place.  
  
Rei is about to knock when he hears you and Haru talking, normally he wouldn't eavesdrop but he can't just enter now.  
  
"Haru! Hurry up! I have prepared and done my part, why aren't you doing yours?" Rei hears you saying, he thinks nothing of it but then you add, "I even agreed on doing it your way so hurry and fill me up." Rei blinks twice before a red blush spreads all over his face.  
  
He thinks of retreating to a safer place when Makoto comes up from behind him. "Rei, why are you standing like that?" "Makoto-senpai, wait don't-!"  
  
Before he can continue his warning Makoto is already opening the door, Rei closes his eyes just in case.   
  
"Cooking mackerel is an art that can't be rushed." Haru says, utterly serious. "But I am hungry!" You whine.  
  
 _Ehh?_  
  
You and Haru are standing in the kitchen, full clothed.  
  
"Nothing, I thought of something else." He mumbles and Makoto just nods not really understanding what Rei is talking about.  
  
__  
  
2\. Nagisa  
  
Nagisa forgot his phone in the locker, he goes back to get it.  Just as he is about to enter the locker room he hears Haru's voice.   
  
"Hold still." "Ow! Haru!"  
  
Nagisa gasps in shock, did you and Haru finally take that step? He strains his ears to hear more but there is silence for almost twenty seconds.    
"It hurts! You are pulling too hard." "[Name], stop moving and it won't hurt that much."  
  
 _Why in the locker room though? It couldn't be that comfortable, could it?_  Nagisa wonders.   
  
"I should have gone to Makoto, he would have been more gentle with me."  _Wait what? Are you cheating on Haru with Makoto?_  "He would have untangled the necklace clasp without tearing out my hai- owowow." It almost seems that Haru is pulling on your hair this time on purpose.  
  
 _Oh._  Nagisa is almost disappointed but he quietly giggles at his misunderstanding, and enters the room to grab his phone.  
  
"Thank you Haru!" You say and wrap your arms around him before turning to talk to Nagisa. "I would have taken your phone if you didn't come to get it you know."  
  
__  
  
3\. Makoto   
  
"Haru! Come on I just want to shower." He makes way for you in the bath and you sigh. "As much as I would love to get naked and join you, we would end up later than usual to school."   
  
When Makoto comes in to get Haru out of the bathroom, he finds you standing naked under the shower with your back to him, while Haru has a towel over his shoulders, tooth brush in hand. "Good morning, Makoto!" You turn and greet him as if there is nothing strange and Makoto can't exactly say there is.    
  
Except there is and Makoto is not sure if he should just return your greeting or just get the fuck out of the bathroom. Bless Haru for standing in his line of sight so he doesn't see you naked and bless him again because he saves him when he walks out of the bathroom to make breakfast.  
  
__  
  
  
4\. Gou  
  
Haru is still in the pool when almost everyone is gone, naturally you stay back and wait for him. He is just floating aimlessly while you are sitting on the edge, legs in the water. It is peaceful with just you and Haru, its nice. But then Haru is in front of you and if you read him correctly, he wants you to join him in the pool.  
  
 _[Name] jumps in. He lazily races Haru to the other end of the pool. Haru won and now he has his arms around him, pushing [Name] against the pool wall. They look into each others eye before Haru leans forward and captures [Name]'s bottom lips between his own, Haru sighs as he parts his lips and..._  
  
"-ou! Gou! Are you okay? You have been staring at the pool for a while now." You ask, snapping Gou out of her fantasy.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I am fine, [Name]. Thank you for asking, you should go should change before catching a cold." Gou absentmindedly replies.   
  
Okay so Gou doesn't actually walk in on you but in her defence everything until Haru pushing you against the wall already happens. You do wait for Haru and sometimes even race him when bored. And! And! It is not her fault that you two are very close. Always in each other space, always subtly touching even in the water. If Gou didn't know better she would swear you would actually make out in the pool. Unfortunately, neither you nor Haru would ever do something like that.  
  
__  
  
+1. Makoto:  _In Tokyo_  
  
"Oh, Haru,  _Haru_ ...!"   
  
Makoto knocks on the door before opening it with his key. Since he doesn't hear anything, he assumes that Haru is in the bathtub as usual and perhaps you are still sleeping. You are not a morning person, only with the promise of coffee do you get out of bed.   
  
When Makoto opens the bathroom door he finds you and Haru in the bathtub, clearly busy if the flush on both of your cheeks and Haru's; the way you are seated in Haru's lap, one arm around his shoulders and the other gripping his hair tightly is any indication. Makoto immediately slaps a hand over his eye and walks out of the bathroom. Actually he walks out of the apartment altogether, choosing to give you room and waits outside.   
  
You are incredibly frustrated with the interruption and the ruined mood, not to mention embarrassed as well but Makoto's stunned face is too much for you. You giggle into Haru's shoulder; make no move to untangle yourself from Haru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help it. I just had to write something like that.
> 
> Poor Makoto, he just keeps getting embarrassed. And Gou! I didn't know what I wanted to do in her part, only that it must involve the pool. What did you guys think?
> 
> Now I just need to finish my Rin and Makoto one shot and all would be well.


	2. Secret | Aida Riko x fem!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or 5 times the team pretended they didn't know you were dating and the one time they didn't need to pretend.

1  
  
You were sitting next to each other away from the still training team talking to each other as usual, discussing the team progress and preparing the training plans for the next day. At first Hyuuga thought nothing of it but as he neared he noticed how tightly the coach was grabbing clipboard and the smile -smirk really- adorning your face and for a second Hyuuga feared for his life because these gestures do not mean anything but a training from hell planned by both the coach and the manager.  
  
Hyuuga was practically five feet from you when he had an epiphany. Riko was holding the clipboard tightly because she is blushing a bright pink and you were obviously the cause if the way you were leaning on your elbow towards her, gazing at Riko and talking in hushed whispers that only serve to make Riko blush more were any indication.  
  
Slowly Hyuuga inched away, not wanting to face either of your wraths if you were interrupted.   
  
"Coach, you are not going to kill us tomorrow, are you?"  
  
At least that was before obvious Kagami spoke and ruined his escape plans. (Un)Luckily for him -and everyone really- you smiled and said in a sweet tone, "no?"   
  
That's it they were dying tomorrow.  
  
__  
  
2  
  
Mitobe was surprised when during lunch break you pass by his desk carrying two bentos and head towards Riko's desk.  
  
"Oi, Riko! I made this for you, you better eat it!" You say loud enough that Mitobe can hear you from where he is sitting. "God knows you can barely cook." And if anyone asks him he definitely didn't hear what you said next.  
  
He expects Riko to yell or to act violent towards you but he definitely didn't expect Riko to actually give you a smile and a quite thank you. Nor did he expect that Riko would open her bento, wait for you till you sit down and open yours before saying "Itadakimasu." and lacing your fingers together.  
  
__  
  
3  
  
Kuroko knows. He has known about you for weeks, even before Riko cornered you and asked you out. He noticed the secret glances you directed towards Riko when you think no one is looking, the side banter Riko engages in with you while planning the team's training -much to his chagrin- and by the time Kuroko was ready to intervene and arrange for you to start dating already Riko had asked you out.  
  
~~He even saw your first kiss with Riko. It happened when you thought no one was in the gym and you were actually aiming for her cheek but Riko turned her head at the last second. Although that one was thankfully due to his low presence not his observation skills.~~  
  
__  
  
4  
  
Sharing a class with Riko and Mitobe means many things for Koganei. On the top of the -admittedly short- list he can talk all day with Mitobe without the teachers noticing and be very thankful that Riko sits in the first row meaning he is slightly hidden from her gaze even with how easy it is for her to glance back and see him. Although that also means that Riko is in his line of sight and lately she always checks her phone between classes, smiles and texts back before putting it back in her pocket.  
  
"I think __-chan is in a relation with someone, she is always texting whenever there is an opportunity and especially between classes..." Izuki says as he stretches and Koganei dutifully tunes him out before he can finish his pun.  
  
"Hey, Mitobe doesn't...?"  Koganei starts to say but doesn't get to finish as Mitobe nods. "So that means..." Mitobe cuts Koganei off again clearly telling him to shut up before anyone hears.  
  
__  
  
5  
  
From: ___. (´∇ﾉ｀*)ノ  
To: Riko. (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)  
tomorrow are we going out or staying in?   
  
From: ___. (´∇ﾉ｀*)ノ  
To: Riko. (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)  
u know what i would choose?   
  
From: ___. (´∇ﾉ｀*)ノ  
To: Riko. (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)  
the option with more kissing ( ˘ ³˘)❤❤  
  
The messages followed each other in rapid succession and Riko could only think of one thing to say.  
  
From: Riko.  |_・)      
To: Teppei.   
Die. ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\      
P.S. Your home.  
  
Riko quickly pressed send before realising her mistake and quietly cursing. She sighs before sending another message to Kyoshi.  
  
From: Riko.  |_・)      
To: Teppei.   
Not you.  
  
From: Riko.  |_・)      
To: Teppei.   
You better be taking it easy on your knee. (＃｀д´)ﾉ  
  
From: Riko. (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)  
To: ___. (´∇ﾉ｀*)ノ  
Tomorrow at your house. Not for long though we are meeting the team for lunch.  
  
from: ___. (´∇ﾉ｀*)ノ  
to: Riko. (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)  
riiikkoooooooo, come on! me, u and kissing! who cares about the team?  
  
from: ___. (´∇ﾉ｀*)ノ  
to: Riko. (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)  
fine u win good night & i love you~~  
  
From: Riko. (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)  
To: ___. (´∇ﾉ｀*)ノ  
You too.  
  
When Kiyoshi read the texts an hour later he was confused. He doesn't connect the smug expression on Riko's face or the dopey smile on ___'s till later, much much later.  
  
__  
  
+1  
  
This is it. This is the moment you have been  ~~dreading~~  waiting for. You and Riko are going to tell the team. So what if you convinced Riko to double their training to insure they are too tired to say anything unsavoury first?   
  
"It's time." Riko tells you before blowing her whistle. "Gather around." She adds louder.  
  
"Everyone! Riko and I have something important to tell you." You say giving Riko a nervous smile which she returns with a nod  
  
"We have been dating for a while." You say as you reach to hold her hand.  
  
Silence follows your words and you peer at their faces hoping for the best when Kagami speaks up. "That's it?"  
  
"What do you mean 'that's it' Bakagami?"   
  
"As long as you are happy I don't care. Now can we go home already?" Kagami replies hastily adding a "please" afterwards. You both stand there shocked; you expected more you don't know, just more than this. Kagami and others take your silence as agreement and head out.  
  
Mitobe pats your shoulder as he passes you by. Koganei offers "I figured it out." as he joins Mitobe. Hyuuga hits Izuki to stop him from making a pun, Kiyoshi looks like he had an epiphany, Kuroko offers a smile and once again you and Riko are the only ones left in the gym.  
  
"That wasn't so bad, was it?" You say to Riko as if you weren't worried 30 minutes ago. She pulls you for a quick kiss before pulling away to lock up the gym.   
  
"Ne, Riko when are we going to tell your dad?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is two in the morning and it's done!
> 
> I wanted to add a Kiyoshi and the onsen scene but I couldn't work that out. Originally I wanted to write a fem!reader x Riko lime and the 5+1 was supposed to be Atsushi x reader. 
> 
> I was also supposed to be working on my Juuzou one shot that seems to be getting bigger.
> 
> Edit: [A continuation, an outtake really, can be found in chapter 28.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2425613/chapters/5549951)


	3. Confession | Oikawa Tooru x gender neutral!reader

"You know [Name]-chan is really amazing." Oikawa tells you with a smile that you return. "That's why I love you." He casually adds as if he didn't say something shocking.  
  
 _I... Did I hear that right?_  
  
Your smile falters and heart stops working for a second before lurching back into pounding a hard rhythm in your chest. Oikawa watches as your cheeks flush bright pink and you blink rapidly trying to process what he said.  
  
"T-Tooru-kun, what did you say?" You ask him, wanting to make sure and to hear him say it again.  
  
Truthfully, you want to pinch yourself to make sure that this is reality but you are afraid to move and for this dream to shatter around you.  
  
"I said I love you," Oikawa pauses to take a deep breath before continuing, "and I do. I really, really do. I love you when you smile and when you trust me with your vulnerable side and cry in front of me. I love you when you are sleepy and rest against my shoulder. I love it when you talk and I get lost in your voice, even when Iwa-chan throws things at me in class so I stop daydreaming. Especially when we get to spend time together."  
  
Oikawa stops talking because he has ran out of breath and because your face now is dark red and your hands are covering your face. He reaches for your hands, pushes them away to see your expression. You look at him with his fake reassuring smile and the worry of rejection in his eye.  
  
"I love you too, Tooru-kun." You confess and kiss his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to happen! Then I read a line, five minutes later and this is the result.    
>  ~~I didn't even try to find a fitting picture, just picked one from one of my fav artist ahh.~~
> 
> I really need to write something for Hinata next.
> 
> Written as gender neutral as always, even if I was imagining Oikawa confessing to a male haha. ^^'


	4. Rain | Levi x gender neutral!reader

One minute the sky is clear this morning and the sun is glaringly bright, the next dark clouds cover the sun and it is pouring rain.   
  
_Of all the rotten luck._  You think as you continue walking in the rain. Instead of running to your destination like the other unfortunate souls without umbrellas on the street, you take your time since you are already soaked either way. On the brighter side, the rain is not so cold that you are risking pneumonia.  
  
The rain suddenly stops.  
  
It stopped because the man next to you is sharing his umbrella with you. You turn to thank him when he speaks first.  
  
"You looked like a filthy rat walking in the rain like that." He says and you choke on nothing, your thank you stuck in your throat.   
  
"Thank you?" You reply with a rasp when you regain your bearings.  
  
"I am [Name], nice to meet you." "Levi."  
  
"I was planning on taking refuge in the cafe in the next block," You confess after a minute of silence. "Would you like to have a cup of coffee? My treat to show my gratitude?"   
  
He grunts in agreement and you take this as permission to continue talking.  
  
"Levi, can I hold the umbrella? Your arm must be tired."   
  
He glares at you as if knowing where this is going.  
  
"I am sorry! It is just even though you are raising your umbrella I am still getting drenched with rain.  You are that shorter than me. " You blurt out the last part.   
  
His grip on the umbrella tightens, his glare intensify and suddenly the chill you are feeling isn't from the rain any more.   
  
"Oh God, I am sorry! Please don't kill me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you think this is the start of a beautiful relation?  
> I should be working on other plots like that rin x male!reader or the haru one but I am trash who couldn't resist the temptation of writing this. 
> 
> Next should be Erwin or Hanji.


	5. Through the lens | Yagami Light x male!reader

"Tadaima." Light calls out.   
  
"Okaeri, how was your day, Light?" Sachiko says as she comes out to greet them. "Oh, [Name]-kun! It has been a while." "Yagami-san! It is good to see you again."   
  
"I was just asking about you the other day. Are you staying for dinner then, dear?" She asks with a smile that warms you.    
  
"Of course, I wouldn't miss your cooking for the world." "Oh, you flatter me, [Name]-kun. Is Light being strict with you again? You just need to tell me." "He always is, but he did help me get in To-Oh. So I can't exactly complain." "Mum, we are going to go up and study."   
  
_"Hmm. Who is he?" L asks._   
  
_"That's [Last Name] [First Name], Light's childhood friend. He often comes home with Light. Either to study with Light or to hang out. Sayu likes him-"_   
  
The moment you close the door, Light pushes you against it. Light's kisses are soul wrenching, it causes a chill to race down your spine but makes you arch against him for more. When you close your eyes and let yourself go in his arms, you feel like you are going to sink. Deeper and deeper, and Light would only pull you under. He is cold and hot, giving and taking.    
  
"Ah, L-!" You gasp when Light bites the skin behind your ear before lightly sucking on it. "Light... don't leave a mark." But the bastard fully intends to trace his way down your neck to your collarbones, leaving marks in his wake. You can feel Light's smirk against your skin when you crane your neck to give him more space.   
  
_Yagami Soichiro makes a chocked sound, as if he cannot breathe correctly. While L leans forward in his chair for a second because he certainly didn't expect that. He is almost certain that [Name] was moaning his name and not Light's, but surely that's just him hearing things?_   
  
"Light! [Name]! Mum says dinner is ready." Sayu calls out from the hallway and your heart stops. You forgot what were you doing really.   
  
"Coming!" Light says and steps away. "Come, [Name], we need to fix our clothes-" "And your hair." "-Before heading downstairs."   
  
_"That was enlightening." L murmurs as he watches the Yagamis plus [Name] eat dinner._   
  
__   
  
"Thank you for the help today, [Name]." Light whispers in your ear as he hugs you outside your place.   
  
"No problem, what's kissing in front of stranger for a boyfriend?" You reply, mirroring Light's smirk.    
  
"Same time tomorrow then?" You confirm. "Of course."   
  
Light would use everything in his disposal to throw L off track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incredibly self indulgent, which didn't even follow the plan. I mean, look at the original summary:  _**L watches Light and male!reader's relation unfold from his place behind the camera. Perhaps watch them make out or more.** _   
>   
>  Still, this was fun to write. Also, there is a high chance that the timeline is blundered. I didn't really search things before writing this in hopes I wouldn't get technical about it and this would get longer.


	6. Smile | Mado Akira x fem!reader

You hear the jingle of keys and the front door opens and Akira walks in. From your place on the couch you turn your head to look at her her. 

"Akira." You greet. She hums in acknowledgement.

"You are back early today." You add, idly flipping through the channels.

"I finished my paperwork earlier than expected," She replies and starts undoing her braid. 

"Did Maris give you any trouble?" She asks absentmindedly. Once done she combs her hair with her fingers; heads to the kitchen. 

"Hmm. None, you know that cat loves me." You follow her into the kitchen. 

"I made you food with me, the plate is in the fridge. You just need to put it in the microwave." "Thanks."

"I am so tired, my university is such a pain. I cannot imagine how tired you must be." You playfully whine as you wrap your arms around Akira's waist. 

"Are you spending the night?" Akira asks, completely ignoring you. 

"Do you want me to?" You whisper, resting your head against her shoulder.

"Do what you want." She replies, as the microwaves beeps. She shrugs you off her shoulder to get her food.

"You wound me, Akira." You pout. "Right here." You point to your heart. You wait and Akira doesn't disappoint. As she passes you by to get to the living room, her lips are slightly curved in a smile. 

Mission accomplished. Akira was almost always frowning these days.

You trail after her like the lovesick puppy you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who read tokyo ghoul: re yet? What did you think?
> 
> Don't ask me about this, cause I don't know myself really. I was facing a block and couldn't finish any of my wip and I really wanted to finish Rin x male!reader today. 
> 
> As always written as gender neutral, unless specified of course. ~~even if I imagined this as a fem!reader owo~~


	7. Hair | Kirishima Ayato x gender neutral!reader

You walk into Ayato's room to see him sitting in front of his mirror, cursing as he tries to pin up his fringe and failing. You are torn between laughing and leaving Ayato for his misery, but the sight is comical. The great and mighty Ayato cannot style his hair correctly! So you laugh and laugh harder when he stops mid motion, stiffens for a second  and turns to glare at you.

"Sorry Ayato. Just one question what do you even want to do?" You ask between chuckles.

"I wanted to get rid of my bangs without having to cut them." Ayato growls, eyes flashing in warning and you make sure that you are away far enough from his immediate reach. Even if you know that if he truly wanted to hurt you no distance would stop him.

"Here, let me do it for you." You say and you take out the pins from Ayato's hair before he can say anything and reach for the comb.

"Stop moving you squirmy bastard!"

"Then stop pulling my hair so hard."

"Tsk, what are you, a fucking human? Can't you handle a little pain? It is not like I am pulling that hard anyway."

"There you go, you ungrateful bastard." You remove your hands from his head and place them on his shoulder. "What do you think?" You ask.

"It is adequate." 

"Do I get a kiss for my efforts then?" You tease.

Ayato stands up; turns towards you and for a second you truly think he is going to kiss you. Instead he punches you in the stomach just hard enough to hurt. When you get over the pain and straightens he is still there. Ayato smirks before leaning towards you and giving you a kiss on the cheek and walks out of the room.

You stand there touching your cheek in shock before a smile graces your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe no one about wrote about Ayato's hair before, surely someone did.


	8. Kisses | ace!Kozume Kenma x ace!gender neutral!reader

It is the weekend and you are having a sleepover at Kenma's. Both of you are splayed on his bed, sitting in silence and playing on your own 3DS. Your elbows are barely touching and you can feel the heat radiating from him.

The boss kills you again and you huff as game over flashes on the screen. You close the 3DS and place it on your stomach and extend your arms beside you to relax them as you stare at the ceiling. The ceiling is not as interesting you thought it is, you shift to lean on your left side and stare at Kenma instead. He looks beautiful, face lit with the light coming from his 3DS, with his eyes shining and reflecting the images on the screen, his lips parted as he breathes through his mouth. As you continue to stare you wish that he would turn and look at you too.

He glances at you from the corner of his eye, most definitely wondering what are you doing. Seconds later he beats the level and saves his game progress. Before advancing to the next he chooses to copy you and close his 3DS as well. He grabs both his and your 3DS and places them on the bedside dresser before he turns towards you, leaning on his right side with his left arm cushioning his head.

You were together since the summer of first year. You have known Kenma since your first year in middle school where you were assigned the seat next to his. At first you didn't talk much if at all but then you bonded over video games then you met Kuroo and gradually became friends with him too. Yet you remained closer to Kenma than Kuroo. Kuroo tried to get you into volleyball as well but you have no real interest in volleyball aside from occasionally watching Kenma and Kuroo practice or attending their matches. You preferred making game plans and strategizing counter plans. Only this year since Kuroo became captain does he sometimes invites you to practice and have you plan with Kenma and the coach.

You look into each other's eyes, your lips part and his gaze flickers to them.

Finally, you think, we are actually going to do it. kissing wasn't something you often did, it felt nice but wasn't something either you or Kenma felt the need to chase over obsessively -much to Kuroo chagrin and teasing- still sometimes you missed the intimacy, the feeling of being pressed close together sharing breath and heat. It makes you feel warm and light headed.

You reach a hand to tuck his hair behind his ear and Kenma takes this is permission to get closer.  His right hand is on your waist you pulling you closer and you entangle your legs with Kenma's. The close proximity makes your heart beats just a bit faster, you are so close that it would only take one of you to tilt their head and you would be kissing.

The first kiss is always the best in your opinion, the anticipation to see who will make the first move, that moment of stillness where you know the kiss is coming, reacquainting yourself with the one you love, feeling as their and your heart beats pick up. These are the things that make the first kiss your favourite.

Your eyes are closed as you focus on the press of your lips against Kenma, on his hand warm around your waist, splayed on your back and yours in his hair; his scent surrounding you. Being in his arms like this, you think, it feels like home. He captures your bottom lip between his, gently biting it before soothing the bite with his tongue.

You pull away to change your position. Both of your cheeks are flushed, Kenma's too. You give a small smile as you shift to lie on your back before pulling Kenma atop of you. The kiss is slow this time, it feels as if with every glide of your lips over his and flick of his tongue you are falling apart and melting at the edges. Parting for air to resume your kisses, again and again till you feel that surely you are becoming one. 

Finally you part panting for breath.  He takes you in his arms, hating to become separate again. Being the little spoon, held close to Kenma's chest fills you with warmth all over again. You fall asleep like that looking forward to Kuroo's teasing remarks as he drags you both out of bed to God knows where. Probably more training or that film he wanted to see in the cinema, he has been talking about it all week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Kenma so much, okay? I was reading a fic where both character sit on a bed and talk, somehow I thought of Kenma. I took the opportunity to try a no dialogue fic, to see how well I could execute it, please tell me what you thought. 
> 
> This was written with the intention that both Kenma and the reader are asexual or fall under the asexual spectrum.


	9. Anime Club | Onoda Sakamichi x gender neutral!reader

Onoda was minding his own business, when suddenly a shadow loomed over him. He stood up straight, stiffening his back.  There is a second of awkward silence before the shadow talked, "Ano, are you the guy with anime club?"     
  
You are not sure if he is the right guy. But then the little guy suddenly starts... for lack of a better word, glowing? After a minute of silence you start feeling awkward. To be honest his glowing aura and content sighs are starting to creep you out a bit. You rub your neck and decide to try again. "Imaizumi said something about you recruiting members for the anime club?"   
  
At the second mention of anime, he snaps out of his daze and turns towards you with stars in his eyes and a million question on his tongue.    
  
Onoda takes a deep breath to decide which questions to ask first before speaking. Better start with something simple first.   
  
"A-Anime or manga?" Onoda questions.   
  
"Anime, because I don't really imagine voices well when reading manga." You reply, a bit embarrassed by this.   
  
"What is your favourite anime?" "That's easy. Akashitsuji*"    
  
"Oooh, that's perfect. Great humour with deep thoughts and darkness underneath." Onoda pauses for effect, and asks the most important question. "What do you think of Love Princess?"    
  
"Not really my favourite genre but it is okay I guess." You shrug.   
  
Now to the second most important question.    
  
"W-Would you like to go to Akiha with me after school?" Onoda's heart is beating fast, he almost wants to close his eyes to not see before he hears the rejection. "Sure."   
  
"Oh! I didn't even introduce myself. I am Onoda Sakamichi, pleased to meet you." Onoda's hands are shaking. He is so excited.   
  
"[Last Name] [First Name]... Please take care of me." You mumble.   
  
"I go to Akiba riding my bicycle, how are you going to go? Are... are we going by train?" The thought of using the train and not being able to buy an extra- "We can go by my car? The driver would take us there. If you like?" "Great, it's a date."    
  
Onoda realises what he said and blushes. At the same time, you look away, cheeks flushed a light pink.   
  
You clear your throat and repeat his words. "It's a date." The last word comes out almost as a squeak.    
  
At least Onoda is not the only one blushing.   
  
__   
  
Extended ending:  _Three weeks later._   
  
"Is anime club the secret to finding someone?" Naruko wonders, looking at you and Onoda sitting in a corner fiddling with something between you. Onoda looks like he is a second away from floating away from happiness. "Happiness?" He turns to Imaizumi, who is also staring. "The answer to everything?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kuroshitsuji. I didn't know what to pick but at the same time couldn't help but make it a pun. Red Butler --> Grell.   
>    
>  Onoda is the cutest.  ~~Grell too.~~   
>    
>  Gender neutral as always.  ~~The thought of onoda with a taller boyfriend is very pleasant however~~


	10. Afternoon | gender neutral!Hanji Zoe x gender neutral!reader x Erwin Smith

You wake up to someone petting and playing with your hair and a cold nose tracing the skin below your ears to your collarbones. You open one eye to look out of the window.  
  
"Too early." You groan and flip over to burrow your head deeper into Erwin's chest. You ignore the small huff of laughter that tickles your ear and close your eyes. Erwin shifts in his sleep to accommodate you and Hanji wraps their arms around you.   
  
__  
  
The second time you wake up the sun is fully out. You think of sleeping a little longer but the smell of coffee is calling you out of the empty bed. Grudgingly, you make your way to the bathroom. Half an hour later you make your way to the kitchen, feeling as ready as you will ever be without coffee for human interaction.  
  
Erwin and Hanji are already done eating breakfast when you take a seat. Hanji hands you your coffee and you take it without saying anything. They both watch you drink your coffee, finding it amusing how only after drinking your first cup can you talk and focus more on what's around you.  
  
"Mornin'." "Afternoon actually, but morning." "Shh, don't pay him any attention. Good morning, [Name]." They both lean forward to give you a kiss. Erwin gives quick peck on the lips while Hanji press their lips against yours and lightly biting your lower lip before they pull away.  
  
"What are today's plans?" You ask, sighing when you take a sip of your second cup.  
  
"Nothing much since there are no classes today, we could watch something. Go out! Whatever you like really." Erwin answers. "Or..." Hanji suggestively add with a leer.   
  
You laugh at their expression and the over dramatic eyebrow wiggle.  
  
"Then it is decided, we are going to eat ice cream and watch-" You declare.  
  
"Not that film again." Erwin interrupts, and looks away from both you and Hanji. Puppy dog eyes are Erwin secret weakness, you can make him agree to practically anything if you time your expressions right.  
  
"What was that, Erwin? Are you saying you don't want an excuse to cuddle, eat ice cream and perhaps kiss a lot?" You tease. "Guess Hanji is going to get all my kisses then."  
  
"Not when you stop in the middle of making out to watch your favourite scene." "I won't. I won't!"  
  
__  
  
Extended ending:  
  
"[Name] must be occupied when the scene starts, or we risk distraction and then tears later on," Erwin whispers, while Hanji nods.   
  
He cranes his neck to check that you are still in the kitchen, occupied with making the popcorn.   
  
"You take the front and I the back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little pick me up for cuddlebros over dA who wasn't feeling well recently. Originally it was supposed to be a late morning in bed with lots of kisses but it turned to this. I hope you like it regardless!   
> Oh! This is a follow up to [You're Missin' Out [Hanji x Reader x Erwin]](http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/476769215) and  [Trust [Hanji x Reader x Erwin]](http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/486402532). 
> 
> Hanji is non binary here.


	11. Things Unsaid Remain Unsaid | Erwin Smith x gender neutral!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **  
>  _Manga spoilers ahead! Please do not read unless you are up to date with the manga._   
>  **   
> 

It is hard not to stare at the space where Erwin's right arm used to be while he talks. Erwin notices your far away gaze and clears his throat. Your eyes immediately shift to meet his, you stare at his eyes for a few seconds before breaking the eye contact to stare at a dot above his shoulder.   
  
Erwin finishes detailing his plan and you don't know what to say. Do you agree? Do you even have an option?  
  
Noticing your hesitance, Erwin speaks up. "I need you there, I can only trust you and Levi with this."  
  
"Last time you entrusted us with something Mike died, Erwin. He died and we couldn't even find his body. You trusted him and he is gone and..." You pause to consider your words but it is too late anyway, still you hold back the worst of it. "And I fear I might not come back."   
  
He takes a deep breath. "It is a possibility, I know. It has always been like that."  
  
"But this time is different! This time it is not the titans I am afraid of..." You stop yourself from saying more even though want to scream and yell.  _How could you possibly know? You keep sending us to our death_ , nor can you say  _How can you just accept this?_  or  _How far will you go for humanity?_ But it is not fair to him or anyone else really, because he works just as hard as any of you, if not harder. He does not stay behind his desk and let's you do all the work. So you force the words down, deep, deep down where other ditched thoughts and accusations gather. 

  
Instead you choose to salute. "Understood, Commander." And if Erwin is surprised you don't argue more he doesn't show it.  
  
You move to leave but stops when he talks. "[Name], can you stay a bit?" This isn't the Commander speaking, this is Erwin asking you to stay with him.  
  
But you can't. Not now, not like this. "I am sorry, Erwin. I have to get ready." At least that is what you want to say. You cannot show him this side. Not now.  
  
Instead you take a seat beside him and say, "Of course, Erwin." with a smile.  
  
__  
  
Later on when Erwin asks Levi where are you and why haven't you come to talk to him yet, Levi would tell him you were killed by one of the MP's bullets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Erwin! 
> 
> And what better way than a death fic? Actually I just wanted this to be angst and as someone questioning Erwin's decisions but then I remembered it is Erwin's birthday so why not publish it? It is rather morbid, now that I think of it and I could have removed the last line my apologies for that. But it wouldn't have been true to the manga.


	12. Train | Aone Takanobu x gender neutral!reader

If you got to the train station 30 seconds later, you would have missed the train. Thank God for small mercies, now to find a seat. You can see an empty seat ahead and just as you are about to reach it the train moves.

_Fuck._

You flail your arms and for a second you actually think you managed to stop your fall. Instead you fall into someone's lap. You flip on your back to see your pseudo rescuer and he is ~~understandingly~~ glaring at you, it is not like it was your fault though. You lean on his shoulder to stand, when you do he raises his hands as if to catch you in case you fall again. You glance at him and give him a ~~small, awkward~~  smile as you fix your clothes before sitting down next to him.

_Let's focus on not blushing and saying something nonchalant, like thank you. Thank you is good, right? Or is it too stiff? What do you say in situations like this? All I know for certain is I shouldn't mention his thigh muscles or lap. Fuck, he is still staring! Pay it cool [name]. Play it cool._

"Your lap is very comfortable." You casually inform him. He just continues to stare at you while you mentally berate yourself.

_At least I said it without leering. Hey, is he blushing? Okay, time to change topics._

"Umm... we go to the same school!" You blurt out the first thing that came to your mind and hope for the best. He gives you a grunt of affirmation and you take that as permission to talk during the rest of the ride starting with "My name is [last name] [first name], and I am a first year."

At school you wave him goodbye as you part ways.

__

On the train home you look for him at the station but he is not there. He must have club activities. Or is he avoiding you? Your stomach churn at the thought.

The next day you see him with both seats beside him empty. You make your way towards him, this time making sure you won't fall before flopping down beside him. 

The rest of the week goes the same way, you board the train and he is sitting alone. Sometimes you talk  and most of the time you feel like you are forcibly pulling the words from him. Normally you would have been worried he doesn't want contact with you but he hasn't pushed you away. Not yet anyway.

At least now you know why he doesn't take the train back with you! He plays volleyball and is a middleblocker. You make a mental note to research volleyball so you are not lost in case he decides to talk about it again.

__

One day you bring with you your ipod and spend the train ride listening to music with him.  
__

It takes you a while but you mange to understand his facial expressions more and what you thought was a glare when you fell in his lap was actually a concerned look.

Thus when he sees making your way towards him and gives a ~~small, small smile more of a twitch of his lips really~~ smile when you sit next to him makes your stomach flutter and your cheeks to turn light pink. You know enough to know you are kind of fucked.

You spend the rest of the day trying to concentrate on what the teacher is saying. 

_I just need to go home, I can think of what to do when I get home no need to work myself up. Keep calm [name]._

In the end you haven't slept all night and managed to confirm that you do like Aone. When you see him next the bastard notices how tired you look and your red eyes so he lets you doze off on his shoulder, arms tangled with his.

__

It has been three weeks since your discovery and nothing has changed. Except you have had enough. Today is the day you confess and ask him out.

_Uwah, the train looks too busy. I can't confess like that but I only see him during the train ride? T-tomorrow! Tomorrorw I will try again._

You take a seat beside Aone; absentmindedly greeting him.

_No I have already been putting this off, today I will go find Aone during the lunch break. Yes, perfect._

You spend half the lunch break encouraging yourself to go and the other half searching for Aone's class. Finally you found it. Your hands are shaking as you reach it, you lean forward with closed eyes to peek inside.  When you open them Aone is not there and two second year girls are looking towards you with raised eyebrow. You blush and ~~run away from the embarrassment~~  turn away.

Once safe in your class you sigh with relief before frowning. Forget confessing all this trouble and you didn't even find him. How hard is it to find one boy? That leaves one choice if you want to confess today, the gym.

__

After school ends for the day you walk towards the gym with a purposeful stride; slowly open the door. Automatically everyone inside the gym turns to see who opened the door, being under so many gazes is uncomfortable. It almost makes you want to slam the door shut and go home. 

Instead you take a deep breath before saying, "Can I talk with Aone-kun please?" and try to ignore the brunet beside Aone who tells him something while looking at you with a leer.

Aone steps out, closes the door behind him then looks at you.

"Ano, A-Aone-kun I like you, please go out with me!" You mumble the last part. 

In the silence that follows you find your shoes terribly fascinating. When you look up you see Aone's face is completely flushed.

"Okay." He manages to say at last and you almost squeal. You give him your phone to exchange information with him and send him a message as his is in his locker. Afterwards you stand on your tiptoes to kiss his cheek and wave him goodbye and go home.

Aone's cheeks are still red when he goes back to the gym. Futakuchi takes this opportunity to tease him more.

__

Later that night your mobile buzzes with a new message.

From: Unknown number    
To: [Name]    
Goodnight. I like you too, Aone.

From: [Name]   
To: Aone (๑・ω-)～♥”       
Goodnight! See you tomorrow. ヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who cried a lot during today's Haikyuu? Everything is so sad these days, free! and tokyo ghoul and now haikyuu!! too.
> 
> I imagine Aone would be the type of person more comfortable speaking through texts. I almost stopped writing this, I was stuck on the gym scene.
> 
> Next is trashywaka and iwa-chan. So far there are a lot of kisses. ~~It might even turn to a lime idek any more.~~


	13. Promise | trans woman!Grell Sutcliff x gender neutral!reader

Bored. You are so bored. A desk job where you merely supervise the clocking in and out and the possession of Death Scythes doesn't really provide the entertainment you seek. Then again, this job was the best you can get while being on probation. At any rate, this better than working a desk job and filing forms and handling paper work all day. 

_Ah. At last, some entertainment._ You think once you catch a glimpse of red.

"My lady looks radiant as always." You say and lean on the counter with your elbow; watch as Grell blushes and bats her eye lashes at you.

"Really? You think so?" Grell replies. "I think you look quite good as well, [Name]. You would look even better if you are covered in red or surrounded by it."

"Is that a suggestion or a promise?"

Grell leans on the counter, and moves till she is almost within kissing distance and whispers against your lips, "Most definitely a promise." You stop breathing, look at her parted lips and close your eyes.

Someone clears their throat and both of you turn to see who is it.

"I will not work over time because you two are flirting." William's voice rings out and you have the decency to avert your face while Grell complains.

"Fine!" She huffs. "[Name], if you would please give me my Scythe while we clock in." You go to the storage in the back to get the Grell's Death Scythe and give it to her. Once in her hands, Grell is cooing and almost hugging the Scythe. You watch amused before handing them the clipboard to sign.

"Lucky you. Your probation has ended." "Yes! Finally. When will yours?" "I still have a month, can you believe it? Me! Stuck here?" "I-"

William pointedly clears his throat again, gives you two a glare and walks out.

"I will come again~" Grell says as she hurries after William.

Oh, there goes your entertainment. At least you know Grell will be back.

__

Extended ending:

Clothes are thrown around the room, both your glasses are on the night stand. And you are snuggled close to Grell with her arms around you and your legs entangled together. This is nice, you decide.

"Hey Grell," You whisper and she shifts to look down at you. "Yes? [Name]-chan?" You stop playing with her hair to contemplate how to phrase your question.

"Do you think I... no, would you let me braid your hair?" "That's it?" To be honest Grell didn't expect that, she expected you would ask for something else. 

"Your hair is very pretty and soft." You shrug, no need to be embarrassed about it now she knows. "You really think so?" 

Grell lets out a quite squeal and hugs you closer, moving around so you are on your back and she is straddling you. Grell gathers her hair to the side so it is spilling over one shoulder. She takes pleasure in watching you as you reach a hand to run it through her hair and how transfixed you are with it.

"So pretty." You sigh. Grell has had enough, she leans down and kisses you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Grell is a trans woman. Please don't tell me otherwise.](http://dweebzilla.tumblr.com/post/55901735862/)
> 
> Grell is the prettiest. I knew I wanted to write something for Grell for a while now. Finally knew what it is and finished it today. 
> 
> The extended ending is more like another story but meh. And it was almost titled "Pretty" because I am that creative. ~~not that promise is a better title tbh~~


	14. Glasses | Kinjou Shingo x gender neutral!reader

"[Name], have you seen my glasses?" Kinjou asks. You don't turn to face  him. 

"I didn't find them in my bag." He continues, opening his locker and rummaging in it, perhaps he missed them. "And they aren't in the locker either."

You let out a giggle that immediately catches Kinjou's attention.

_"[Name]."_

Uh oh. Kinjou figured it out.

Kinjou is immediately by your side. He grabs you by your shoulder to turn you around. Yet, he is surprised to see you wearing his glasses.

Upon seeing the look he gives you, you cannot hold it any more. You clutch your stomach and laugh. Kinjou merely sighs.

"Give me my glasses, [Name]."

"Give me a kiss first, Kinjou~~"

__

Extended ending.

"Old man, is it just me or is Kinjou really blushing?" Naruko asks, squinting to make sure. 

"Don't call me old man."Tadokoro instinctively replies. "Oi, [Name]! What's with smug smile?" He calls out.

"Just what happened in there?" "Do you think they finall-"

"Stop talking and get to practice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in five minutes or so. Just a quick something for cuddlebros over dA, because the poor darling is sick.


	15. Roommates | Matsuoka Rin x male!reader

**_Mentions of sex but nothing graphic._ **

__

"My name is Rin Matsuoka. My speciality is butterfly. I like spicy food and want to be an Olympic swimmer." Rin introduces himself. 

"I am [First Name] [Last Name]. My speciality is freestyle with a leaning towards butterfly. I like salty food and sweet food."

Once introductions are over you head over to Rin. You have been eyeing Rin for a while, he radiates confidence and something else that you can't pinpoint.

"Hey, would you like to race?" You casually ask. Perhaps swimming with him would help you identify it.

"Sure, one free and one butterfly?" Rin suggests with a smirk, already moving to take off his clothes.

"Perfect. Loser pays for food?" "You're on." 

__

Food turns out to be the nearest fast food restaurant. You end up splitting the bill in half. You surprised him with winning the free and he won the butterfly in return.

"-since my father died before he could, I decided to become an Olympic swimmer." Rin pauses to take a break and eats some of his fries. "How did you get into swimming?"

"My mother died when I was young and my father, busy with work as he was, didn't know what to do with me. So he signed me up for swimming, but my first coach wasn't really a good one. Or at least he didn't help me get better; my dad wanted me to quite swimming and try something else. However, I didn't want to be a burden and help him so I insisted on trying swimming for the rest of the year and here I am." You finish with a strained smile, taking a bite from your sandwich.

"Look at us, sitting in silence." Rin groans interrupting the awkward silence. "You shouldn't have asked me my story. Then I wouldn't have asked you, this is your fault" He accuses, tossing his sandwich wrapper on the tray.

"Sorry, sorry. Won't happen again!"

__

The sun is setting when you and Rin make your way back.

"Where is your room?" Rin asks as you wait for the elevator. "On the third floor." 

"Really? Me too. Who is your roommate?" "It was something with M? I can't remember, give me a sec to check." 

You take out your phone from your pocket and seconds later you exclaim, "Ah-ha! My roommate is... you?!" 

__ 

"Wake up, [Name]. Wake up!" Rin shakes you. 

"Go away, Rin. I can and will sleep in on our day off if I want." You groan and turn on your side, giving him your back. 

"Not if we want to sit in the good seats." He says and pulls the blinds wide open. The sun light hits you directly in the face.

"Fuck you, Matsuoka." "Are you offering?" You throw your pillow at him. Rin dodges. 

"You got five minutes or I will pour water the nex-" "I'm up, I'm up."

__

"The film wasn't worth waking up early for at all." You complain. "Your taste in movies sucks, Rin."

"Your taste in music sucks but you don't see me complaining." "My music is awesome and you do! Just last night you wer-" "Shut up. Let's go eat." He drags you towards the nearest food court.

"It is always food with you, I bet you love food more than me." "Shut up."

__

It is late and for the second night in a row you can't sleep. Nights where you cannot sleep aren't that common of an occurrence.

"Hey, Rin, are you awake?" You whisper just in case he is sleeping. He doesn't answer you for a while. "What do you want?"

"I can't sleep." He snorts. "The tossing and turning is a big clue, yes." "Ugh, forget it." 

Five minutes later and you are still awake. You sigh and turn on your other side.

"...What do you want to talk about then?" Rin tentatively asks.

"I don't know... anything! Umm, what was your childhood like?" 

"What was yours like?" "Boring." "There you go." "Mean, Rin."

"Can't you just go to sleep?" "Fine." You huff.

"Good night." "Night, [Name]."  
__

"Look what my dad sent me!" You exclaim. "He even made me some home made cookies." 

"Ugh, sweet food." Rin mutters. You stop rummaging through the care package and turn towards him to glare. "Don't you dare insult my sweets, Rin." The threat doesn't impress Rin who just snorts. 

"Just for that I shouldn't be giving you this." But you throw him the bag of pretzels anyway. The bastard opens it and starts eating right away.

__

"Are you going to go home for the holidays then?" You ask. In today's practice the coach had said those who want to stay here should sign up.

"Yeah. Are you?" Rin is already packing his bag. There is still a week till the holidays start, who does that?

"Not really, my father is going to be busy either way so I thought I would stay here and train more." You shrug.

"Why don't you come home with me?" He says, folding his clothes and not looking at you. 

"Really? Wouldn't that be intruding on your family?" The idea and the fact he asked you makes butterflies flutter in your stomach.

"Of course not, come on start packing." Rin replies, finally looking up and meeting your eyes.

"I..." You pause to lick your dry lips. 

"Okay." You agree and the smile Rin gives you makes your heart stop for a second before beating before it starts beating twice as fast.

__

Rin and teasing go hand in hand, he likes to graze his teeth along the skin of your neck and watch you shudder. The bastard knows how his actions fill your mind with thoughts of his mouth on you. Of what his sharp teeth on your skin do to you?  

"You and your obsession of biting my neck." You sigh, tracing the bite marks littering your skin. "If we had practice tomorrow I wouldn't have been able to cover these."

"Good thing we are travelling tomorrow then." Rin retorts, smirking to flash his pointed teeth.

"Want to go again?" "You are insatiable." "No more than you are."

The next day both of you haven't slept well and end up sleeping on the plane home. You leaning on his shoulder and him resting his head against yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens in Australia. That's why I go back to reverting the names.
> 
> It wasn't supposed to be this long. I should try making one shot a proper one and not just a collection of things that are loosely connected but meh.


	16. Pizza | Oikawa Tooru x male!reader x Iwaizumi Hajime

"What are we doing this weekend?" You ask as you stretch your arms to get rid of the stiffness from sitting in class all day. 

"More training." Oikawa and Iwaizumi say in the same breath.

"You mean studying! If we plan to play in Spring High we need keep our grades up. Luckily for you, you have before you a student from university prep class." You say with a smug smile that gets wider when Oikawa starts whining and complaining.

"You will study or I will hit you," You threaten him, using your 5 cm height difference. You ignore him whining "[Name]-chaaaan, not fair! I never used my height like that." 

"You too, Hajime. My parents are going to visit grandma this weekend so we will study at my place."

"Yes, sir." "Great, let's head to practice."

 _We will never accomplish anything if we go to Tooru's place._ Both you and Iwaizumi think.

Out of the three of you, you used to be the shortest and Tooru teased you a lot for it then came puberty and numerous growth spurts later and you grew to be taller than both of them. You are kind enough to only occasionally tease them. ~~You only use it to boss Oikawa around though.~~

__

The next day the both show up at 9 o'clock in front of your door each carrying a bag for the weekend. They look practically dead on their feet, not much better than you really. Last night's training was brutal.

"You didn't have breakfast, did you?" You ask over your shoulder even if you already know the answer, as you make your way to the kitchen expecting them to follow you.

"[Name]-chan's cooking is the best!"

"Just eat in silence Tooru. It is too early for this." 

"So mean, Iwa-chan."

__

"We are starting with Maths then English then a break, okay?"

__

"[Name]-chan, can we stop now? I am hungry and can feel a headache coming." Oikawa says, rubbing his head hoping to stave off the pain.

"Yeah, yeah, me too actually. I think I pushed you too far today." You say without a hint of remorse in your voice.

"Tooru, can you go grab the pizza menu from the kitchen drawer? I doubt any of us are willing to cook."

"The usual then?" He asks on his way to the kitchen. You and Iwaizumi grunt in agreement.

You get up from your seat, stretch then make your way to the living room where Iwaizumi joins you on the couch.

"Ne, ne Hajime why are you looking at me like that? Don't you want to wait?" You tease. 

"Wait for Trashywaka? No way." He answers you and yanks you into his lap by the wrist.

"You are such a romantic, Iwa-chan." You whisper with laugh. "Shut up."

Iwaizumi pulls you down for a kiss that is surprisingly gentle. You sigh and part your lips to capture his bottom lip between them and bite down on it, enjoying the soft groan Iwaizumi releases into your mouth as he wraps his hands around your waist. 

You shift in his lap, breaking the kiss in the process. Instead of kissing Iwaizumi again you close your eyes and lean your head against his shoulder. Iwaizumi lightly bites the soft skin under your jaw, your neck, anywhere he can reach. 

When you open your eyes you are startled to see Oikawa standing in the doorway, staring at you both.

__

"You started without me!" Oikawa accuses, pointing a finger at you. Iwaizumi tightens his hands around your hips, plants a kiss on your neck clearly teasing Oikawa.

"Are you jealous, Too-chan?" You inquire with a smirk as remove yourself from Iwaizumi and stalk towards Oikawa; pull him for a kiss that you end too soon for Oikawa's liking, quickly flitting back to Iwaizumi. You offer him a teasing smile from your place against Iwaizumi's chest.

Oikawa pouts and does something you can't see because Iwaizumi captures your lips in a kiss that ends when Oikawa moves to settle between your legs, successfully trapping you between the both of them. You wrap your hands around his neck as he kisses you.

He kisses you until you are whimpering, until you are rocking backwards and forwards between the both of them. The pressure of Oikawa's hips against yours is making you light headed while the feeling of Iwaizumi against your back makes you shiver. Oikawa breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against yours.

Iwaizumi pulls Oikawa into a kiss. They are kissing over your shoulder and you can hear Oikawa's quiet gasp when Iwaizumi bites down on his lips. Fuck, this is one of the hottest things you had the privilege to witness.

They are both silent when they break their kiss, just staring at each other. You understand why when Iwaizumi turns your head to kiss you and Oikawa starts kissing down your neck. He is trailing kisses down your neck, pushing your shirt away to gain more access and you know that tomorrow you will have to find a way to cover the marks he will surely leave on your skin.

The door bell rings and the three of you freeze.

"Did I mention I already ordered the pizza?"

Iwaizumi groan while you flush. The mood officially killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what I am writing any more.
> 
> The strange thing though is I made up an entire history for the reader, starting with his birthday and volleyball position. ~~which is middle blocker and wears jersey #5 in case any one is interested.~~
> 
>  [A continuation of sorts can be found here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2425613/chapters/5550158)


	17. My Neighbour Ryouta | Kise Ryouta x gender neutral!reader

It is three in the morning and you are supposed to be sleeping but all you can hear is the singing coming through the thin walls from the apartment next door. Admittedly it is a beautiful singing voice, one that you cannot appreciate right now however.

You groan and get up from your bed, reach for your robe and head to the door.

Three firm knocks on the door, show him you mean business. The singing stops and you can hear the sound of feet scurrying across the floor. Kise opens the door, looking as fresh as ever. Who even looks this good at three in the morning? What the fuck?

"Kise-san, as beautiful as your voice is-" "Really? You think I have a beautiful voice?" He interrupts you, looking as if he might float away from happiness. Surely he gets loads of compliments? "As I was saying, as beautiful as your voice is, it is still three in the morning. And unfortunately since this is how life is, some of us need to sleep so they can work the next day. In other words please stop singing." 

"[Name]cchi! I am sorry! I will stop singing." Kise promises with a smile.

"That's all I ask." You confirm and turn to go to your apartment when Kise speaks again.

"Are you sure you don't want me to sing you to sleep?"

"Die."

__

"Hold the door!" You really don't want to, but you hold the door either way.

"Thank you-"   Kise says as cheerful as ever.  "Oh, [Name]cchi! How was your day?" Once Kise notices you, bounces up to you and you have to fight the urge to hit him. Actually, you don't think you have the energy to hit him. 

"Exhausting." You reply and hope to God he would get the hint and stop talking.

Of course he doesn't.

"How did you sleep last night?" He continues on, getting closer with every word.

"I didn't." You mumble. 

"What was that?" The bastard asks, as if he didn't hear you the first time.

"I said I didn't sleep last night because of you." You repeat. 

Ooh, the bastard is sneaky because he is now grinning like the cat who got the cream.

_Fuck, I should have worded that differently. I won't give him the satisfaction of blushing._

__ And you don't, you smirk when Kise pouts. "You are supposed to blush, [Name]cchi. And then realise how much you love me."

Exhaustion be damned! You reach a hand and hit him across the head.

__

Extended scene:  _What if._

The elevator lurches before everything goes dark. Ten seconds later, the back up generator starts working and the emergency lights are on.

**"Our apologies, the power should be back in approximately two hours. Thank you for your patience."**

"Ugh, we are going to be here for a while." You groan. 

"[Name]cchi, we b etter sit down." "Good idea."

A minute of silences pass before an idea hit you.

"Kise, come here. Please." You politely request.

"[Name]cchi is cute when polite." He says and you don't need to look at him to see his smile, you can hear it in his voice.

"Perfect." You whisper and move to lean on his shoulder. 

Kise dislodges you from leaning against his shoulder, before you protest he is pulling you down so you are resting your head on his lap.

"You can go to sleep, [Name]cchi. I will take care of you." He quietly confesses, bending down to place a kiss on your forehead. 

"Thank you... Ryouta."  And you do, you close your eyes and fall into light sleep with Kise playing with your hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kise, oh why did it take me this long to write something for you?
> 
> This was fun to write. Neighbours AU are fun to write. Also, can you tell what the title comes from? It was supposed to be just Neighbours but I saw a chance. 
> 
> As always, the reader is gender neutral. ~~Even if I wrote this thinking of male!reader because I am trash who likes to imagine.~~


	18. Thread | gender neutral!Suzuya Juuzou x gender neutral!reader

**Manga spoilers! Do not read unless you are up to date with the manga!**  
__

You were five when your parents were killed by ghouls while you were in school. One minute you were sitting in class looking forward to your mother's cooking. Your father picking you up and taking you to get ice cream _(but don't tell mum because this is our secret)_ the next a teacher comes and calls you to the principle's office. A man wearing a suit and a frown gets up and crouches in front of you, what he says next tears your world apart. 

Having no family aside from your parents, the investigator takes you home to pick some of your things before the house gets sealed off till you reach the age of majority. Then you are taken to one of the CCG orphanages where you talk to a child psychiatrist and start your training.

__

You spend your time attending classes, training and drawing in your sketch books. Too sad to talk to any one else and too angry to focus on anything but training and killing ghouls.

However by the time you are nine you are so focused on training and revenge that you can barely remember anything about your parents, so you start trying to mark the places on your body with a marker where they used to have tattoos and piercing. Three dots on your right ear, two crossed lines circling your left wrist, a dot below your lips and drawings filling sketch books trying to remember the tattoo.

After a while caregivers stop trying to get you to wipe of the marker.

__

You are ten when markers aren't enough and this strange boy? Or is a girl? You are not sure of their gender either way, comes in and gets assigned the bunk above yours and you are feel apprehensive but you decide to try talking to them anyway. "Here." You say as you hand them some sweets. They give you a strange look and take them without saying anything in return.

Two weeks later you are sitting under a tree with your sketchbook open before you; thread spool and needle in your lap. You cannot get tattoos yet so you settle for the next best thing, body stitching. The first attempt is painful and the end result is not very pretty or at all. However you are determined, you try again and again till you get it right. 

And if it took you a month of daily attempts and many tears then so be it.

__

Before showering you remove the stitches and reapply them afterwards, this time you are sitting on your bunk with a red thread spool in your lap; pulling the thread through the needle eye when suddenly Suzuya jumps in front of you from their bunk. You almost scream in surprise but manage to reduce it to a high pitched squeak.

You wait for them to say something but they don't say anything, just stare at you. You huff and start stitching. 

"Wow." Suzuya says quietly as they take your hand as soon as you are done and traces the stitches across your skin. 

"Teach me how to do this?" They ask you, more like command you and you find yourself unable to refuse them.  

That is the start of you spending all your free time with Suzuya even when three years later the rumours of them killing every small animal around the orphanage is treated as a fact. A fact that everyone knows but no one talks about.

__ 

At first your friendship with Suzuya consisted of them drawing something simple and you stitching it into their skin then they take it out to try it themself. You are amazed with how they never cried or even squirm in pain, although because they no longer feel pain they don't always get the stitches right. Either making it too deep or too shallow so you teach them again and again.

Afterwards when they can do a perfect pattern they demand that they do yours. To be honest you are afraid they would screw it up but surprisingly enough they don't.

__

You are fourteen when you finally get used to Suzuya's moods and sitting with them in silence -or as quite as it can be with them-, it was hard to get used to them, especially when they turned their eerie eyes and kept staring at you till you gave them what they wanted. Violent tendencies -who doesn't have those? Yours tend to appear with ghouls in mind- and the childish behaviour -especially when you choose to go to the extra classes- aside Suzuya's company is rather good, enjoyable even. 

__

On your sixteenth birthday you call them Rei but they correct you, tell you to call them Rei-chan and in return you tell them about how you can't wait for your 20th birthday when you claim your parents house because you have no more secrets to share, they know everything.

__

Training in the academy is not as hard as you thought it would be, it is lonely without Rei though. At least you still meet every week or so. Some of your teachers don't like your fighting style, which is in your opinion is efficient with no movement wasted. To you for someone who no matter what you do won't bulk up in muscle speed and thinking three and five steps ahead is important. At least Rei agrees and is always ready to help you train via throwing things at you.

__

You finally turned 20 three days after graduating from the academy, in celebration you and Rei go to the zoo then a sweets shop. You avoid going to your house, still remembering the investigator covering your eyes to shield you from seeing the blood covered halls and living room.

__

"Tomorrow we are supposed to meet the guys at the Branch Office and look at you!" You say as you draw a bath. 

"It was fun! They attacked me first you know. Ooh, I met someone as old as me, he didn't have a lot in his wallet though."

"You stole again? And he didn't sense anything amiss? Bah, he deserves it. Now come on, Re- sorry! Juu-chan."

"Tilt your head back for me, Juu-chan." You murmur and they follows your words, so you can rinse the shampoo out of their hair. Juuzou closes their eyes as you gently rub their scalp.

"You always come home messy with blood," You gently chide and tap their shoulder to make way for you in the bathtub. "I mean, as long as you are enjoying yourself I don't mind, but I want you to be more careful." You continue as you slip behind Juuzou, "Hand me the sponge please."

"You are very good, better than me but I wouldn't want something to happen." You wash their back. When they don't respond you know they are sulking.

"Want to do my stitches afterwards?" You ask, even if you started to adorn your body with tattoos and piercings.

__

Personally you are just a bit high on pain medications and can barely make out what the doctor or Kuroiwa are saying. Trying your best to stand guard for Juuzou even through the flashes of pain coming from your shoulder and chest.

"... Due to heavy blood loss his brain has suffered severe brain damage. He's now in what we call vegetative state..." The doctor says and you want to tell Juuzou that it is okay to cry but you know they won't appreciate that or deny everything. So you sit beside them in silence even when Shinohara's wife comes to see them and outside Shinohara's room pretending you don't hear Juuzou struggling to stand on one leg to talk to Shinohara, promising to work hard.

You silently make the same promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your thoughts on the manga? I am devastated or more accurately in pain and denial.
> 
> This was supposed to be happier and well, shorter but then the manga happened. Oh the reader is in pain in the end because they got stabbed through the chest and shoulder by someone's kagune.
> 
> Someone had requested Uta earlier and I would burn him atm.
> 
> Why I didn't specify Juuzou's gender. [from tokyo ghoul ch 122, p 16.](http://bato.to/read/_/268676/tokyo-ghoul_v13_ch122_by_kawa-scans/16) and [inspiration for this from tokyo ghoul ch 49, p 6. ](http://bato.to/read/_/236355/tokyo-ghoul_v6_ch49_by_twisted-hel-scans/6) Both are manga canon.


	19. Flowers | Kazunari Takao x gender neutral!reader

Shūtoku High has a tradition of taking a day off after the training camp and visiting the local tourist attraction. It is not mandatory to attend it but most players do anyway since they usually don't have anything better to do.

"Good morning everyone, I am [Last Name] [First Name] and I am going to be your tour guide for today."

__

"-And if you look to your left you will see-" You continue in a cheerful voice. When in reality you would like to keep looking at this guy sitting next to the green haired one but your professionalism prevents you from opening staring at him.

__

During lunch you choose to sit down at an empty table in a corner. You are halfway through your lunch when a shadow loom over you, you look up and it is two of the Shūtoku students. The one who you think is rather aesthetically pleasing -what can you say, you like cute things- and the green haired one.

"May we join you?" The shorter one asks. "Sure." You shrug, playing it cool. "I am Takao Kazunari and this is Midorima Shintaro." He introduces as they take a seat opposite to you.

"How often do you usually do this?" Takao says after a few minutes of awkward silence. 

 

"By this you mean tour guiding, right?" You clarify and he nods. "Not that often really, I do it as a favour to my uncle besides a college student wouldn't refuse a paying job in the summer." "Woah, you are in university?" "Umhm, I am a first year." 

After that Takao keeps talking for the rest of lunch, with the occasional input from Midorima.

 

__

"That's it for today, everyone. Thank you for choosing our company." You are about to ride the bus again when Takao stops you.

"For you." He says and hands you a bouquet before walking away to join his team, who suddenly acted as if they weren't watching his every move.

You open the card attached.

_It was nice talking to you. I wouldn't mind talking to you more. Takao Kazunari._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For frenzydaydreamer11 over dA, who wanted tour guide!reader x student!tourist!Takao. Hope you like this.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~now i only need to finish my akashi oneshot and perhaps work on my wip and requests ahh~~


	20. Date | Momoi Satsuki x fem!reader

"Satsu-chan!" you finally found Satuski, you have been looking for her since the start of the lunch period. 

"Yes?" Satsuki replies, turning around to face you.  You huff for a bit trying to regain your breath.

"Satsu-chan, I have known you since our first day in Teiko and I have finally gathered around the courage to ask you, wouldyouliketogooutwithme?" You say, mumbling the last part.

Unknown to you Aomine opens his eyes and sits up to lean on his elbows as he pays attention to what you are saying, more importantly to Satsuski's reaction.

"Eh? Can you repeat that again?" She asks.

"Umm, would you like to go out with me?" You repeat as your cheeks warm up.

"A date? But Tetsu-kun..." "Is that a no then?" "No, wait a second that is a yes." Satsuki finally answers wait a smile.

"Yoshi!" You pump your fist into the air before remembering that Satsuki is still there and is watching you. Embarrassed you stand straight and try to regain your lost composure.

"Great, I will see you this Saturday then." You tell her before quickly darting forward and kissing her cheek. Both of you stare at each other for a second before flushing red instantly and quickly darting your eyes to the ground and shuffling your feet awkwardly.

__

Extended scene:

So far your date with Satsuki is a success. You went out to a fancy restaurant first and now you are making your way to the cinema. After the cinema you plan on passing buy a shop to buy bath powders for Momoi before returning home.

"Ne, Satsuki I think that Aomine-kun is following us." You say as you lace your fingers together. "Wait, is Kise-kun here too?" You absentmindedly add.

"Ignore them." She tells you, used to Aomine's behaviour by now. Then she leans up to kiss your cheek, enjoying how your cheeks flame up. And you do, leaving behind one male cheering for the two of you and the other waiting for any sign of you or anyone else annoying Satsuki to intervene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be more? Perhaps I will write more.


	21. In the dark | Kaneki Ken x gender neutral!reader

**_Please do not read unless you are up to date with the manga (sequel included).  
Trigger warning for slightly disturbing themes._ **

__

"Close your eye, Kaneki." You request, crouching in front of Kaneki.

"[Name]?" Kaneki turns to face you, white hair matted with blood. He immediately smiles upon seeing you, but gradually the smile turns to a frown. "What are you doing here? Run! If you don't get away he will..." He stops mid sentence, blinks and looks at you. "Wait, what did you say?"

"Close your eye for me, Kaneki." You repeat with a smile.

"Why? It isn't bed time yet." The eight years old Kaneki protests.

"I know it is too early for bedtime, but that's why I want you to close your eyes." You begin. "Trust me! I won't leave you, just close your eyes before it gets dark and when you open then everything will be okay." You assure him, reaching a hand to comb his hair back.

"Promise?" The eighteen years old Kaneki asks, looking at you in the eye.

"Have I ever lied to you?" You question with a sad smile.

"Okay, I will do what [Name] tells me to." The child cheerfully agrees, hugging you around the waist.  
.  
.  
.   
"Except I don't have eyes any more." He absentmindedly mumbles.  
.  
.  
.  
"[Name]?!"

Kaneki can hear screaming, he opens his eyes and the one who is screaming is himself.

He can't move his limbs, is strapped down to something? There are people looming over him.

His last thought before they drug him again is you lied. You got killed. _He_ killed you.  
.  
.  
.  
"Close your eye, Kaneki." You request, crouching in front of Kaneki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is deliberately confusing.
> 
>   * To save Kaneki, his subconscious has him black out through all the experiments, his subconscious has taken the reader's image in order to manipulate Kanenki into a false sense of security. 
>   * The reader is a ghoul that got killed during the raid. 
>   * The dark could mean death or pain.
> 

> 
> I had the idea for this before reading tokyo ghoul:re, after reading it the idea became more solid. I think they are keeping him alive and using him as a prototype for the others. ~~that or they have brainwashed him and he is haise.~~
> 
> Oh, all version of Kaneki are one and the same. I mean, he shifted forms as he shifted view points and there were not different versions of him at the same time. 
> 
> The reader is gender neutral, personally I wrote it with male!reader in mind.


	22. Not Yet | Azumane Asahi x male!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if I wrote it with intentions of it being male!reader, it is gender neutral really.

"Asahi! Over here." You call him over with a smile, patting your lap. Asahi blushes a very light pink and yet he moves to sit down beside you and lays his head down on your lap.

Asahi is still blushing when you pull his hair loose from it's tight bun and run your fingers through his hair. He sighs, and closes his eyes, trusting you to take care of him for now Asahi is in heaven. Alone with you, you playing with his hair, the comfortable silence. He could stay like this for a while.

"What do you think they are doing now?" You whisper. Asahi hums before processing what you said, he tenses under your hand. You stop your hands movement.

"I... I don't know. Probably practising." He shifts around till he is on his back and is looking at you.

"I saw Nishinoya the other day." You casually add after a few minutes of silence. "He was covered in bruises and was training alone."

"I want to go back, [Name]." Asashi confesses. "But I don't think I can."

"Perhaps not now, or tomorrow. But you will, just not yet." You say it with such conviction that Asahi has no choice but believe it himself.

"...Not yet." He confirms and reaches a hand out to lace his fingers with yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That time frame when Asahi quite volleyball is very important for his character and I wanted to write something about it. Someone there for him really.


	23. Tarot | Mibuchi Reo x gender neutral!reader

"A tarot reading, huh?" You say as you step into Reo's personal space to gently whisper in his ear, "Are you sure you are up to the task hmm Reo-chan?"

"But of course I am." Reo laughs. He leans down as if to give you a kiss,  you close your eyes in anticipation of the kiss. He moves away at the last second laughing at your miffed huff.

"I will shuffle the cards then spread them across the desk, you will then pick three and place them like this." Reo instructs and you nod in understanding.

"Each card presents the past, present and future respectively." Reo says as he shuffles. You trade smirks as you choose three random cards.

"The first card is the Wheel of Fortune, in the past you met an amazing person that brought change into your life." Reo says with a wink and you roll your eyes. Could he be more obvious? 

"Your second card is the Fool, you are currently happy and content with where you are. The final card is the Lovers, in the future you are going to receive a kiss from the one you like." Reo says with a leer at the end and you laugh while fighting a blush.

"Uwah, only a kiss and nothing more, Reo-chan?" You tease with wide eyes and a face that screams innocence, if one doesn't know you that is.

"Well if you insist. Who am I to deny you?"

__

Extended ending:

"Reo-nee!" Hayama calls out, he has been searching for Reo since he was absent during lunch period. He barges into the room to see you making out with Reo while sitting on a desk with him between you legs.

Reo sighs as you part and turns to look at Hayama, "Was there something you wanted?" 

"NO!" Hayama squeaks, blush spreading all the way to his ears. He rushes out the room and closes the door behind him.

"Well at least we are alone now." "Want to continue where we left off?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been stuck on this and the Hanamiya one shot for a while. ugh.
> 
> I really love Reo, he is one of my favourite and I hate the way the manga didn't address Hyuuga's attitude. 
> 
> Oh, the tarot card meaning is loosely interpreted from [here](http://www.tarot-cards-meanings-guide.com/list-of-tarot-card-meanings.html) and [ here](http://www.daily-tarot-girl.com/tarot-card-meanings/list-of-tarot-card-meanings). While tarot cards is canonically Reo's speciality, he was just looking for a way to kiss you here.
> 
> Also this was written with a male!reader in mind but can be either.


	24. Impulse | aro!Shimizu Kiyoko x aro!fem!reader

You were fifteen and angry over your boyfriend -ex-boyfriend now- for breaking up with you because you wouldn't kiss him and if you don't kiss him then you don't love him, when on an impulse you kissed your best friend. You wanted to get him out of your head, proving him wrong was just a bonus. For a second you succeeded, the only thoughts in your head were thoughts of Kiyoko's soft lips against yours. 

The next second your eyes widen in shock, you realise what you are doing. Kiyoko's eyes are closed, you notice. You break off the kiss and retreat as far away from her as you can. You close your eyes in fear, not wanting to see your best friend's reaction and eventual rejection. But then the soft lips are back on yours and the world melts away around you.

This is the start and it is not. Nothing truly changes between you and Kiyoko. You still make her Tenmusu every week or so, spend almost all of your time together, go to practice together. When you are sixteen and she quits to become the manager of the volleyball team you quit with her. Even if  you aren't really that interested in volleyball.

The change is in the kisses you sometimes share when you are alone. Kiyoko's soft lips on yours or on your skin will forever remain the best feeling in the world. She is still your best friend and you are still hers, you don't want anything more from her. Just like this is good for you. 

But then you start seeing two first years, Tanaka and Nishinoya from the volleyball team, always hanging around Kiyoko whenever they can. Always looking at her with stars and hearts in their eyes. The poor things worship the ground Kiyoko walks on, seeking things from her, her love and affection, something that she wouldn't be able to give them -nor would she want to. 

At first it was funny but then it got annoying. Why wouldn't they back off? Why can't they see how uncomfortable Kiyoko is? You would have talked to them, and if they didn't listen you would have gotten rough. However, Kiyoko calms you down with a glance and a hand on your shoulder. Telling you that she doesn't mind.

After that things go back to how they were. You spend your time with Kiyoko, occasionally tagging along for the volley club just in case, quite moments between you and sometimes kisses in private.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Kiyoko just amazing?
> 
> Written with the fact that Kiyoko and the reader are aromantics. Because chiinaaru from dA inspired me.
> 
> The comments towards Tanaka and Nishinoya are meant to make this more realistic really. ~~And it is somewhat true really.~~
> 
>  
> 
> Next should be Saeko. ~~I hope.~~


	25. Burn | Uta x gender neutral!reader

**Alternative title: If you burn, would you scream?**

__   
  
The doorbell chimes as you push the door open. Uta is drawing a mask in his sketch.   
  
You sneak till you are behind him and lean to whisper in your ear, "Uta, are you finished with the designs yet?" Used to your antics, Uta doesn't show a reaction, merely hums and hands you another sketchbook.   
  
"I knew you would add more adjustments if given the time. Thankfully its the final time." You flip through the pages. "This weekend we are going to do it. Make sure your shop is closed." You tell him and head to the door.   
  
"Of course, [Name]."   
  
"Oh, by the way and just to make sure you remember and understand, how do you tattoo a ghoul when a ghoul's body would treat it as a wound and heal it?" You ask with your back to him.    
  
"You burn it into the ghoul's body and force the body to accept it of course!*" You say over your shoulder with a cheerful smile and walk out of the shop. Even then he still doesn't look up from his work.   
  
__   
  
"Good morning!" You greet him, and kiss his cheek before putting down your bag on the floor. "Morning, [Name]."    
  
"Shirt off please." You say with a smile as you place your bag on the floor. You open the bag, spread a plastic cover on the table, take a seat and pull out a pen and stencil paper. "Have you eaten yet? I ate last night, it was a nice meal."   
  
"Hmm, I ate this morning, it was okay." Uta replies as he folds his shirt. He takes a seat and gives you his arm. He watches as you proceed to clean the skin and remove any hair.   
  
"Okay, how do you think of this?" You inquire after you are done tracing the lines of the tattoo. Uta moves his arm around to see the drawn version of the tattoo on his skin.   
  
"Ready?" "Yes."   
  
__   
  
Hours later you are done.   
  
"You didn't scream in pain, or even show any signs of discomfort. Other than grinding your teeth once." You say with a pout. "I feel cheated Uta." You add. Uta smiles and doesn't say anything, fascinated as you are with watching his burnt skin heal and the tattoo gradually appearing.   
  
At least he helps you clean up.   
  
"Same time next week?" Uta asks when you are done.   
  
"Until then." You confirm, kissing his cheek before moving towards the exist and pull the door.   
  
"Oh, [Name]!" He calls out just as you are about to step out of the shop, you don't turn. "I won't scream from that. I would from something else." He teases.    
  
The joke is on him, you wouldn't mind doing that something else either.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The idea of burning tattoos to make them, umm, stick is from Teen Wolf.
> 
> Finally got around to finishing this, it has been sitting around collecting dust forever.


	26. Chance Encounters | Alexandra Garcia x fem!reader

**_Or the not so random encounters and meeting Kagami's team._ **

__

Koga was looking for the bathroom when he by accident opened the door to Kagami's bedroom. Noticing the human shaped lump in the bed, he reaches a shaking hand to remove the cover. To his surprise there were two women sleeping in the bed. A blond woman curled into another woman.

He stands still for a second before running away from the room screaming, waking both of you up.

"Mmm, that kid has a set of lungs on him." You complain, reaching for your clothes and handing Alex hers. You are still putting on your clothes when Alex makes her way out of the bedroom. You grab her wrist and point towards her jeans thrown across the room. She pouts but moves to put them on.

_Did Alex kiss Kagami yet?_ You wonder with a smirk, Kagami's indignation and blush is the best. Seconds later you hear screams coming from the hallway as you pull the drawstrings of your sweatpants in a knot. _Ah, spoke too soon then. Although just how are many people are there?_

__

"Hey, Tiger!" You deadpan, lifting a hand to greet Kagami with a small wave as you take a seat next to him, opposite to Alex.

"[Name]. Aren't you going to stop her?" Kagami whispers, referring to Riko who is sitting on the head of the table, slowly inching her way to sit next to Alex and the high chance of Alex kissing her.

"No. Why should I? Cunning Alex loves how everyone reacts which allows her to steer any discussion in her favour. Besides in the end all her kisses are mine either way." You drawl.

"Also, did you get taller from last time I saw you? Either way surely not as tall as me of course, but now you are the perfect height for me to do this." You tease, lording the 5 cm difference over him. You lean against his shoulder and watch as he scowls; tries to shrug your arm off.

"Coach, don't get so close!" Kagami shouts in alarm and before he continues Alex is kissing Riko. You lean on your elbow and watch Kagami scolding Alex with a fond smile.

Beside you Kiyoshi clears his throat to grab your attention.

"Oh, I didn't introduce myself, did I? I am [Last name] [First name], Kagami's occasional coach." You say and pause for effect before adding, "And Alex's girlfriend." 

_Ahh, teasing silly boys is always fun._ You think as you watch the boys splutter and blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the manga? Also did anyone watch Haikyuu!! today? If yes, did anyone cry, squeal when they saw Asahi?
> 
> There need to be more Riko, Satsuki and Alex appreciation in the world. 
> 
> I wanted to add meeting Tatsuya too but couldn't seem to work it. Hmm, perhaps I would write that as a sequel. ~~you can tell from the secondary title.~~
> 
> Now I need to finish my Akashi au and the Kenma, also work on the plots.


	27. Goodbye | Ushijima Wakatoshi x gender neutral!reader

A serious boyfriend. 

_Don't kiss me in public, didn't I tell you no pda? Please._

Obsessed with volleyball so he trains most of the time. 

_Wakatoshi-kun, would you like to go out on a date this weekend? I can't, training._

Where do you fit in?

Do you fit in his life? Even if it is in a small place?

Questions you would never ask. 

**_Why would you date me? Have you noticed I stopped coming by to your practice? Do you even care?_ **

__

You promise yourself that you would quietly cut yourself out of Ushijima's life and you do. For a few days that is, a week is your record. Then as the sun shines anew you forgive again and go back to his side.

But not this time! You, [Last Name] [First Name], have had enough. Today is the day, but first.

"Can I have a word in private, Wakatoshi-kun?" You ask him during lunch break. 

Thankfully he agrees, even if he hesitated for a second. Perhaps he sensed that something was different this time? Doubtful.

"I... I am sorry!" You exclaim once you are in a secluded corner. Better to ask forgiveness than permission. You reach out and hug him close, Ushijima tenses in your arms not knowing how to respond really.

_Remember this, how he feels, how warm he is because I will never have this again.*_

You release him and take a step back.

"Thank you, Ushijima-san." You tell him before turning your back on him and walking away. Ushijima stands there stunned, a tear almost falling down his cheek but he wipes it away and heads to practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [*This line is from Kokoro Control a Kagehina dj, please read it. It is very sweet.](http://bato.to/comic/_/comics/haikyuu-kokoro-control-doujinshi-r12884)
> 
>  
> 
> The shift from Wakatoshi-kun to Ushijima-san is to solidify the break up so to speak. Strangely enough, in canon it was Oikawa who had a girlfriend break up with him due to his focus on volley.
> 
> This was written in the wake of Free! and Zankyou no Terror ending, both made me cry a lot. What did you guys think of them?
> 
> I have ideas for free! fics so that's good I guess.


	28. Onsen | Aida Riko x fem!reader

_Riko always has the best ideas._ You think as you slip into the hot water. It has been a while since you visited an onsen, going with the team is not bad. Especially since you get to be with Riko. Hopefully these college girls get out soon so you don't have to worry about how you behave.   
  
Speaking of Riko, where is she? What is taking her so long? And what is with this noise from the boy's side? You wonder as you watch the college girls get up and leave.   
  
"Alone at last." You sigh. That's one wish come true, now here is to hoping Riko will be here soon. In the meantime you enjoy the water.   
  
__  
  
_Over the other side._  
  
"Riko would kill you if she was here." Kiyoshi warns and suddenly Mitobe remembers something very important. It is not only Riko they should fear, they should fear you too. Besides Riko is bound to be more wrathful since you are with her. Mitobe tries to warn Koganei of the impending danger, but Koganei's mind is set and Mitobe has no choice but to help.

  
There is a struggle, especially when Kuroko and Kagami get out. When Fukuda yells, "A hole! I found a hole in the fence." In a second Hyuuga and Koganei are by Fukuda, pushing and shoving to peek through the hole first. Hyuuga emerges victorious because he glared at any who dared to fight him.  
  
"Wow!" Hyuuga says, unable to say anything else. "Wait, is that hair familiar or what?" He adds after a second.   
  
Koganei pushes him away to see for himself. "It resembles [Name]'s hair, doesn't it?" "It does." Hyuuga nods in agreement before backtracking. "Wait, fuck, fuck! Pull back! Pull ba-"  
  
"You seem to be having fun. Let me join." Riko whispers. The boys freeze up before starting to shake and shiver in fear.  
  
"What are you doing? I thought you are making a lot of noise, and did I mishear or did some of you mention [Name]?"  
  
__  
  
"Riko! What took you so long?" You ask her as she slips into the water beside you. "I was talking to the team." "Really? I thought I heard some noise. By the way, aren't we lucky? The college girls that were here just left a minute ago." You move close to her. "We are completely alone."  
  
Before you can do anything else you notice Momoi walking through the door. You pout at the interruption. So much for being alone.  
  
__  
  
Extended ending:  _The next day's practice_.  
  
"I heard the strangest thing ever last night." You begin and the guys freeze knowing where this is going. "I heard that you guys were trying to spy on the girl's side?" You pause to let out a quiet giggle. "What a silly rumour. But just in case I took the liberty of doubling your training for the day." You finish with a smile.   
  
They groan but no one thinks of objecting, knowing it is not beyond you to add more training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be included in [Secret | Aida Riko x fem!reader, or chapter two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2425613/chapters/5375699) but I couldn't fit it in. Thought I publish it anyway.


	29. Cooking | Kagami Taiga x gender neutral!reader

The life of a university student is hard as it is, coupled with your inability to cook and it is even harder. You cannot cook to save your life. You either forget what you are cooking on the stove and it burns or add too much or too little of something and it ruins the taste. ~~To be honest on more than one occasion you feared you might poison yourself.~~

Today you burnt the food again, except this time you almost burnt your kitchen down too. You open all the windows and your apartment door in hopes of letting the smoke and it's smell out.

"[Last Name], what happened?" Kagami asks from the front door, as if the bastard doesn't know.

"Ah, Kagami-kun, its nothing I just burnt my dinner again." You reply, rubbing the back of your neck.

"That's what, the third time this week? Come over I am making dinner now."

Kagami has been your neighbour for two years now and he has been inviting you to have dinner at his place for almost as long as you have known him. It has yet to stop being embarrassing, depending on your kouhai like that. It is rather shameful that he is no longer surprised, even more when he invites you everyday to have dinner with him, even on the days you are not cooking. His lack of faith is astounding.

At this rate you should just move in with Kagami and be done with it.

Everyday like clock work you end up eating dinner with him and doing your assigned work by the professors or study, sometimes you help Kagami with his school work. For a second year, his Japanese history and Kanji is surprisingly horrible and for a someone who lived abroad his English is amazingly bad.

At least there is the kisses by the door and the _let me walk you to your apartment and kiss you again goodbye_ kisses. These are not so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgetting food on the stove and leaving it to burn is a speciality of mine. ^^
> 
> This should have been longer and with more conversation but I got blocked. My apologies! Also I aged Kagami up to a second year.


	30. Hair Dye | Kozume Kenma x gender neutral!reader

> "Do something with the hair of yours!" "What do you mean?"
> 
> "You look like Sadako, it is creepy!!" "I don't care."
> 
> "If you walk around swaying like that people are gonna look at you! You are gonna stand out."*

__

Kenma called you after practice and said six words, "Help me dye my hair, [Name]." and here you are, meeting him in the super market near your house. Living a block away from Kenma is useful in occasions like this. After all you did like changing your hair colour every once in a while.

Standing in front of the hair dye collection, catalogue in hand you both point at the different colours trying to pick one.

"What about red? Do you think you would look good in red?" You suggest, holding the dye box near Kenma's face trying to imagine how red colour would look on Kenma.

"Nah, it would clash with our school uniform." You dismiss the idea with a shake of your head and put the box back on the shelf.

"Umm... [Name], this would work..." Kenma trails off, already deciding on a shade of blond. You hum in agreement and head to the cashier where Kenma pays before you head back to Kenma's place.

__

Standing in Kenma's bathroom with everything ready, from the comb and clips to the bowl where you will mix the dye. You wrap the towel tightly around his shoulders and start mixing the dye in the bowl. You separate his hair into four different sections with the comb, grab one section divide it into subsections before starting to dye his hair.

"This stuff never stops being suffocating, I can't get used to it. Its fortunate we are almost done, no?" You say after a while, trying no to inhale too deeply.

"Tilt your head back for me, Kenma." He does and looks at you. He just looks at you and how concentrated you are on making sure to dye his roots.  

_[Name] has pretty eyes. I wonder what would it feel if I-_

"I am done!" Your voice snaps him out of his daze and his cheeks flush a bright pink.

"Let's play something while we wait." You suggest, taking the gloves off and throwing them in the bin.

When the time is up Kenma leaves you playing to go wash the dye out of his hair in the sink. Ten minutes later he walks out of the bathroo drying his with a towel.

Standing in front of your home, you turn to face Kenma and tell him, "Tell me Kuroo's and the team's reaction tomorrow, okay?" before kissing his cheek as goodbye.

Kenma's eyes widen and a light blush covers his cheeks. He stands still for a second internally screaming as what you did settles in.

__ 

The next day he walked into practice with blond hair and the team is shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This from an extra about why Kenma dyed his hair. [You can read it here.](http://tsukishimacest.tumblr.com/post/80348596376/haikyuu-volume-4-bonus-chapter)
> 
> Can you tell how much I love Kenma? Also aren't I brilliant with titles? sigh ~~so much for finishing the saeko one first.~~


	31. Plans | Yamaguchi Tadashi x gender neutral!reader

Window seats are the greatest. They provide a distraction any time you don't feel like listening to the teacher, great scene and more importantly sometimes the windows act as a mirror. A mirror that occasionally allows you to notice Yamaguchi Tadashi looking at you. Other times you would turn and he would be looking at you, then he would give you a tight lipped smile before looking away. Undoubtedly hoping you don't notice the blush on his cheeks.   
  
Yamaguchi Tadashi is cute. He is mostly quiet except when Tsukishima is near but that's okay, it means he would open up to you. Now you just need to talk to him first.   
  
__   
  
It is easy to make a plan. A simple three step plan too. Plan Get Yamaguchi to Open Up -or talk to Yamaguchi- is a go!   
  
"Yamaguchi-san! Can I have your notes in English? I didn't pay attention in that class at all." You approach him after class, gentle smile in place.    
  
"O-of course, would you like them now, [Name]-san?" Yamaguchi replies, already reaching for his notebook.    
  
"Thank you! I will return them tomorrow." You promise and head towards your desk.   
  
_First step: Ask him for something simple. [ Check] _ _Make sure you smile and appear non threatening. [ Check]_   
  
Never mind that English is one of your best subject -you are in college preparation class for a reason after all- it is the point that matters. To be honest, you didn't plan on using his notes, but wow his notes are very organised and detailed.    
  
__   
  
The next day you go to him before classes start.   
  
"Good morning, Yamaguchi-san." You greet and resist yawning. "Your notes were very useful, thank you for giving them to me."   
  
"Morning. Really?"   
  
"Didn't I just tell you that?" You tease. The teacher walks in before you completely enact the second step, but that's okay you still have time.   
  
"Have lunch with me?" You casually ask him once the teacher is out.   
  
"I..." Yamaguchi hesitates, and looks as Tsukishima.   
  
"Have lunch with me." You insist with a smile.   
  
"Okay." He finally agrees.   
  
_Second step: Ask him to eat lunch with you. [ Check]_   
  
__   
  
It has been five minutes since lunch period started and Yamaguchi is seated in front of you, looking everywhere but at you.   
  
"Wow, your bento is beautifully arranged." You complement him. "Uh, thank you."   
  
Attempt one at conversation: failure.   
  
"Thank you for giving your notes again, I was wondering if-" "NO!" His loud exclaim garners the attention of those still in class which seems to embarrass him judging by the red in his cheeks.  _What was that about?_   
  
"I won't talk about Tsukki.*" Yamaguchi quietly adds.  _Huh? Why would...?_   
  
"Wait, why would I want to talk about Tsukishima?" You ask and he mumbles something that you don't understand. "Can you repeat that please?"   
  
"Whenever someone cute comes to talk to me, they want to talk about Tsukki." Yamaguchi repeats a little louder.   
  
"... You think I am cute?" You are awed and blushing, and you want to look at your plan. This is not how it is supposed to go.    
  
Thus you do the only logical thing you can think of, open your bento, don't look at him and hope your blush goes down. Yamaguchi does the same.    
  
Attempt two: Utter failure.   
  
Half way through your bento you have had enough.   
  
"That's it! I won't let my embarrassment-" You take a deep breath. "Yamaguchi! I did not make this plan so I can talk to Tsukishima, I wanted to talk to you! And I think you are cute too." You mumble the last part and wow, there is a chance Yamaguchi might pass out from all the blood rushing to his cheeks. At least you said what you wanted.   
  
_Third step: Have fun. [ Failed] Preferably talk about volleyball. [Failed]_   
  
Yamaguchi gets up when the school bell rings. That was awkward. But you wouldn't mind spending more time with him.   
  
"Have lunch with me tomorrow?" "O-Okay."   
  
_Optional fourth step: Have lunch with him every once in a while, perhaps ask him out too. [ ???] Only after you have had lunch with him four times though. [???]_   
  
__   
  
Extended ending:  _Three weeks later._   
  
"I can't believe Yamaguchi got someone before me, his senpai! What is the world coming to, Tanaka?" Nishinoya complains to Tanaka, who nods in understanding and adds "He didn't even ask our advice!"   
  
"Who would ask you two for your advice on anything? Much less relationships? Now get back to practice before Daichi comes over." Sugawara interrupts them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi is the cutest and he needs more love.
> 
> *Yamaguchi's current concern. 
> 
> Originally the third step would be the one were the lunch date was fun. I think this is more realistic though, to me at least.


	32. Gifts | Kamishiro Rize x gender neutral!reader

**_Warning! Mentions of blood and gore._**  
__

Kaneki was drinking coffee at Antieku again in lieu of watching Rize when the door bell chimes as you enter the coffee shop. You immediately notice Rize and skip towards her, once at her table you sit down in front of her, blocking Kaneki's view. You sit still, patiently waiting for her to look up from her book. 

Okay, not really. You shift and squirm in your seat, wanting to blurt out what you have done but you know from experience that Rize will finish the page first before paying attention to anything else.

_Finally!_ You think as she bookmarks her page, closes her book and leans her head on her palm. 

"I brought you a gift!" You exclaim with a smile and a soft blush. You took great care when picking this gift, considering Rize's taste and everything. 

"Oh? Thank you, [Name]-chan." Rize says; gives you a smile and you melt a little in your seat.

"It is back home though." You add as an afterthought. 

"Then we better hurry home." Rize tells you, stands up and reaches for your hand with her smile still in place. You return her smile and let her lead the way.

__

"Please close your eyes!" You request as you open the front door. Once inside Rize opens her eyes.

In the middle of your room is a man blindfolded and tied to a chair.

"I saw him three days ago. He runs around this block everyday at dawn, I trailed him and made sure no one was watching before bringing him here. I would have cut him up for you but I know you enjoy playing with your food a bit and..." Rize cuts your rant when she take a step towards the unconscious man and wakes him up. You retreat to the hallway so he can't see you but where you can still watch.

Rize wakes the man up and plays the saviour who came for the rescue. The man is crying with relief and keeps thanking her. Rize manifests her Kagune just as he is about to get out. The man is staring at her with shock and betrayal as she kills him.

When Rize is done, she stands up with the remains discarded at her feet. 

"That was a nice surprise, [Name]-chan." Rize says as she cleans her fingers.

"Umm, you missed a spot. Here, let me." You mutter as you lean forwards and lick the blood off her cheek. Rize pushes you against the wall and kisses you. She breaks the kiss off before you do anything. You lick your lips and taste the blood and her.

Rize smirks as she makes her way to the bathroom and leaves the door open in a clear invitation to join her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of that after credits scene (or was it the manga?) when Rize says she loves guts as a gift and here we are. I wish we got to know more about Rize. 
> 
> This was written with fem!reader in mind but as usual can be either.


	33. To me, you are... | Oikawa Tooru x male!reader

"-I still can't believe it, I wasn't featured in volleyball monthly! How dare they-"

Tuning out Oikawa and nodding in the correct places is an art you have learnt and perfected along with Iwaizumi years ago.  You just need to focus every three minutes or so just in case and to able to accurately provide input, and you are good. 

"-What does Ushijima has and I don't? After all I still-"

"I even d-" "Oikawa." You interrupt him. "Yes, [Name]-chan?"

"Why are you still talking about that?" You quietly ask him.

"I knew it! You weren't listening after all!" He exclaims, knowing where this would go if he doesn't distract you.

"Hmm, regardless. Behind all this, you making a fuss about it and the dramatic sulking, I know it actually hurts and angers you that your talent isn't as recognised as his is." You dismiss his weak attempt at distraction.

"[Name]-chan..." You raise your hand for him to stop talking and let you continue. 

"It hurts and angers me as well, because I have seen the hard work you do and how far you drive your body. And then this magazine comes along and just features him ignoring everyone else,  you know what? Fuck them and fuck Ushijima."

"I hope not literally." Oikawa mumbles, trying to calm you down.

"To me and to Iwaizumi, even if we don't say it you are the best. You push us to be the best so you better stop sulking or I will hit you. Okay?" You end your rant with a threatening smile.

Oikawa is shocked to silence that doesn't last long because he stands up, yelling "[Name]-chaaaan!!!" as he engulfs you in a hug. 

"I knew you cared." He says loudly. 

"Thank you." He whispers in your ear.

"Now let's get back to practice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One minute I am finishing my Yamaguchi one shot, the next I started and completed a new Oikawa one. And it turned out more serious than I originally intended too.
> 
> I imagine this to take place [in the same universe of the 16th chapter.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2425613/chapters/54996050)
> 
> [This was inspired by volume 5 sketches.](http://tsukishimacest.tumblr.com/post/98661143403/haikyuu-volume-5-sketches)


	34. Birds of a Feather | Hanamiya Makoto x male!reader

Warning for suggestive themes.  
__

Being neighbours with Hanamiya is hard because he can charm every parent into believing what a perfect angel he is, being his childhood friend is even harder. Okay it is not hard, it is fun.

Your friendship with him is all about pushing, pushing and shoving, pushing and shoving and then some more; back and forth till you see who breaks first and admits defeat. The first point was yours, making two flower crowns, wearing one and giving the other to him in front of your parents having a dinner party with his, so he has no choice but to wear it then tease him years later about the flowery truth of that moment. 

However at the same time Hanamiya is possessive, has been possessive of all that catches his attention for as long as you have known him. When you were young he refused to share you with anyone else in your class. He considered that a complete win for him.

__

As you grew older he grew more tolerant of that if only because he found that he prefer other ways. Now he displays his possessiveness in the marks he presses into your skin. Hand shaped bruises on your hips where he gripped you too tight last night, three days old hickies starting from below your collarbones to your inner thighs, nail marks on your shoulder from last week.

In return you pull his hair and scratch his back, bite the nape of his neck knowing his hair would cover the mark, tie him up for you to do as you please. 

Texting him in the middle of practice pointless things and hidden between the messages is one about the things you would be doing if you were alone is your win. Two points if he texts you something two minutes later, five if he doesn't reply at all.

His pillow talk is reminiscing about the things he did in the latest practice match with that school or this school. Which sometimes you listen to, most of the time you settle between his legs and take control. You want leave your own marks too.

You are both rotten to the core and when he loses to Seirin you celebrate in private because it is not really a loss.

He still left his mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 3 am and I don't even know what happened this any more. It was supposed to be filled with puns and flowers but then it became this?


	35. Glasses + Present | Tsukishima Kei x gender neutral!reader x (Yamaguchi Tadashi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter, everything is now up to date with dA and quotev. Updates should be slower.
> 
> I have mostly 30 wip between unfinished fics and ideas I still need to work out. You can request and perhaps it would inspire me.

"Ne, Tsukki. Remind me, how did this happen again?" You ask, trying -and failing- to keep a straight face. Tsukishima huffs while Yamaguchi hovers around Tsukishima. He was seated at his desk with you standing on his left on his left and Yamaguchi on his right.

"My glasses broke... because of a stray volleyball." Tsukishima grinds his teeth as he repeats his words. 

"Pfft, you mean that, haha not only did H-Hinata _actually_ receive the ball you didn't think he would, oh God," You start laughing again but try to stop and catch your breath to get to the best part. "Hehe, but he managed to hit you with it and breaking your glasses at the same time too?"

Tsukishima says nothing, choosing to look away from you. You trade glances with Yamaguchi over Tsukishima's shoulder before nodding.

"Don't worry, Tsukki! We will both take care of you." You and Yamaguchi say at the same time.

__

_A week later._

__

"Tomorrow is your birthday, any special wishes, Tsukki?" You ask from your place on Tsukishima's bed. "Mou, you are no fun." You add when he doesn't reply.

"Well, me and Yamaguchi already bought a present. But it is a secret! Right Yamaguchi?" Flipping on your stomach you continue, turning to look down at Yamaguchi who is leaning against the bed.

"It is, [Nickname]." Yamaguchi agrees with a smile that you return. You both turn to look at Tuskishima who is sitting on his chair doing his best to ignore you.

"Tsukki!" You exclaim as you jump from the bed, once beside him you start to fidget.

"What is it, [Name]?" Tsukishima inquires, still leaning over his desk. You freeze and look at Yamaguchi, trying to subtly sign for him to join you.

"Would you..." You hesitate for a second, and steel your resolve when Yamaguchi is standing beside you. "Tsukki! Would you like an early present!?"

"Huh?" He turns to look at you both, you maintain eye contact as long as you can before averting your eyes. Yamaguchi gently nudges you with his elbow.

You both give him a kiss on his cheek and watch as he flushes bright red.

"Happy birthday, Tsukki!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Tsukki! owo
> 
> This is incredibly self indulgent. And it seems to be tsukishima x reader x yamaguchi more than anything. And as you can see two drabbles in one, because of Tsukishima's birthday! 
> 
> Written with male reader in mind since the sleepover, but the reader is obviously gender neutral.


	36. Shared Fate | Alois Trancy x male!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Mentions of child abuse! 
> 
> I am sticking to canon so lots of hints and alluding to what happens.

_**Warning! Mentions of child abuse!** _   
  
__

**  
A shared fate that brings nothing but pain.**

  
**__**  
  
"Don't do it. Please, Jim, please." [Name] begs, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. Jim grits his teeth and doesn't answer. He just grabs [Name]'s shoulders only to soften his grip when [Name] hisses in pain.   
  
[Name] sighs and closes his eyes. The tears spill down his cheeks. He places his hands over Jim's and leans against him. "I don't want this to happen to you." [Name] reluctantly admits referring to his bruised and battered body. Jim has been lucky when the Earl refused him.  
  
"But if I don't, how can I attain my revenge?" He says and [Name] stays silent unable to answer. "Don't worry, [Name]. I will take care of everything."  
  
The next day Jim goes to Earl Trancy.   
  
Later that night Jim enters the quarters where [Name] and the other boys are kept, limping and barely holding onto the red robe he is wearing. Jim spends the rest of the night shaking and vomiting. [Name] can do nothing but stay by his side and count the bruises littering his body.   
  
After that it takes the Earl a week of daily visits to declare Jim his new favourite. From then every time [Name] sees him, the bruises seem to be increasing in numbers. Even when the Earl has a favourite, he is still insatiable.  No, it is especially when the Earl has found a new favourite. The disgusting man does this to drive jealousy into the heart of his favourite. Push them into despair of how they might lose the food and clothes they are currently wearing.   So the Earl makes sure to demand his servants to bring him others to join him from time to time.   
  
He sometimes calls for [Name].  These nights are the worst.  
  
__  
  
"From this day forward, you will no longer be Jim Macken. You will be known as Alois Trancy, my son and heir." The Earl announces and the servants politely clap, keeping up with the charade.   
  
[Name] feels sick. The clapping continues on.  
  
He could hear the Earl's words all the way from his place in the back of the room where he and the other boys stand. Some of the boys are sagging in relief, except it is not safe. The Earl will still continue his activities and nothing would have changed. Except now...  
  
[Name] knew he was sick but never this sick.  
  
"Thank you, father." Ji- no, Alois, he said to call him Alois- Alois replies. Hearing Al -no he is Jim! Alois is what he is forced to be- Alois accepting this fate makes [Name] even sicker.  
  
__  
  
It has been a month since Jim Macken took the name Alois Trancy as his own and a week since the Former Head Trancy suddenly dies. The manor looks vastly different already. Everything has been changed.  
  
On the night it happened, Alois came to [Name] while the other boys were fitfully sleeping on the cold floor.  
  
"[Name], it is done. He is dead! Oh, he is dead!" Alois says, laughter in his voice and tears -that he refuses to shed- in his eyes. Before [Name] can say anything, Alois pulls him by the hand to twirl him around, ignoring the lingering pain both Alois and [Name] feel when moving. Half way through his dance [Name] falls on his knees and cries.  
  
Alois stares at [Name] as he cries tears of relief and anger. Relief that the former Earl is no more and anger over the fact that he couldn't kill the bastard himself.  
  
[Name] cries enough tears for Alois and himself.   
  
 [Name] wips his face with the edge of his sleeve and clears his throat. A second later, he dons his usual mask again before asking,  "And the other boys?" He  looks up at the still standing Alois and gives him a hand.  
  
"I will have Claude release them tomorrow, first thing in the morning." He reassures, and grabs the hand [Name] extends to help him stand up beside him.  "Now come, [Name]. You won't have to dress in these rags any more." Alois clenches his fist in [Name]'s tattered clothes and grits his teeth before smiling. "You will sleep in my bed and have your every need answered."  
  
__  
****  
**But is the brief happiness worth the pain?**  
  
__  
  
"Good morning, Your Highness." Claude says as he opens the curtains, allowing the sunlight to enter the room. Claude then moves to stand by the bed, waiting for Alois and [Name] to wake up.  
  
At first the mattress was too soft and gave [Name] and Alois trouble sleeping, or gave them nightmares of waking up next to an old man. But now the soft mattress draws them into a content deep sleep. Till waking up became a much smoother process with almost no anxiety or fears.   
  
Now [Name] wakes up with Alois, both wrapped around each other.   
  
_Perhaps this life wouldn't be so bad._  [Name] thinks as Claude helps Alois get dressed before turning to him and helping [Name] get dressed as well.  _Even if Claude occasionally creeps me out, especially with the way he stares at Alois as if he doesn't see him. Like now._  
  
"Your Highness." Claude starts to gain their attention. "News of Sebastian, the demon responsible for your village and his current Master, Earl Ciel Phantomhive have reached our ears." Claude says as he hands Alois then [Name] their morning tea.  
  
Claude, with these few words, has knowingly announced the beginning of the end. Not the end he was expecting and looking forward to but the end non the less.  
  
__

**Yes, it is.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A shared fate that brings nothing but pain. But is the brief happiness worth the pain? Yes, it is.**  
>  __
> 
> Sticking close to canon is hard here, because I would rather rescue Alois from everything and Claude and whisk him away for happiness and love. 
> 
> This was originally 300 word or so but kept adding to it because Alois deserves better. ~~I just didn't want or know how to add that after Claude kills Alois he kills you.~~
> 
> I am trying something new with the format and pov. Please tell me what you think.


	37. Courage | Bisexual!Moriyama Yoshitaka x male!reader

> In which Moriyama is actually bi and just appreciates everyone's beauty.  
> 

The preparation for Interhigh starts months beforehand, and the training for it is brutal for all schools participating in it. None is as brutal as Kaijou's practice whose third years are desperately training for a chance to get the cup. 

  
Even then some things never change.  
  
"Today, I will play for him!" Moriyama announces as he changes his clothes. He is referring to the second year who has been coming to the gym to watch the team practice.  
  
"Play for your team!" Kasamatsu retorts and Moriyama mumbles something that suspiciously sounds like, "Thank God Kasamatsu is not near." and how he is already playing for the team but Kasamatsu is not willing to put up with this shit again, especially since- "Senpai, haven't you been playing for him for the last two weeks?" Kise interrupts Moriayama's mutterings.  
  
"Did you get anywhere?" Kise asks, genuinely curious after all Moriyama speeches about how beautiful, graceful and enchanting [Name] is for the past all week. Okay, not in so much words but the glowing aura and twinkling stars around Moriyama means the same thing.  
  
"No." Moriayama grumbles, however he is not someone to get dejected easily. "But today I will!"  
  
"You don't even ta(r)k to him!" Haykawa yells sick of staying silent for so long and Moriyama doesn't even wince at the volume when usually he would be yelling back or something.  
  
"No need, my basket shall do all the talking." Moriyama sniffs.  
  
"Senpai, I don't think this would work. Like me to introduce you instead? I already kn-" "Enough! To practice, now!" Kasamatsu orders.  
  
Once out in the court Moriyama looks for [Name] standing in his usual spot on the second floor. [Name] catches his eyes and gives Moriyama a smile that has the shooting guard nearly walking into Kobori.  
  
__  
  
In the end Moriyama's basket didn't do all the talking at all, and neither did Kise's attempt to convince Moriyama to introduce him to [Name]. All it took was three days of failed basketball approaches, lots of sighs and Kasamatsu nearly hitting Moriyama for him to gather his courage and finally go talk to [Name].  
  
For once [Name] was standing by the edge of the court and Moriyama took this as a sign that today is a day. In the ten minutes break he goes to him.  
  
"I'm Moriyama Yoshitaka, the shooting guard." Moriyama introduces himself.   
  
"I know." [Name] replies with a smile. "I'm [Last Name] [First Name]. Pleased to meet you."   
  
"You too. So, I have noticed you for a while now, and I..." Moriyama looks at [Name] who nods and Moriyama takes this as permission to continue.   
  
Moriyama takes a deep breath and looks everywhere but at [Name]'s face.  
  
"I want you to go out with me." "Okay." "I don't expect you to agree and-" Moriyama stops rubbing the back of his neck midway to stare down at [Name], who is still smiling. "Wait did you agree?" "Yes!"  
  
"That's great, would this weekend  around six be okay?" The coach calls them back to resume practice. "Wait for me after practice?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd pov is fun to write in again. Ahh. moriyama needs more love really.
> 
> I think I am going to make it my goal to write a male!reader for all the knb characters, and more fem!reader for momoi, aida and alex. I really want to write a non binary and mtf or ftm next. I think I already have a mtf plot for kuroo from hq!!
> 
> What did you think? Next should be kasamatsu or nijimura.


	38. Dance | Yomo Renji x gender neutral!reader

Sometimes when a really good song came on the radio you either danced or sang along to it, depending on what you are doing at the time or both if you can get away with it. One thing is certain, it always when you are alone. No one can witness you dancing and this time is no different. Except as you spin you catch a glimpse of Yomo leaning against the door. 

You freeze for a second before making up your mind and sauntering towards him. You grab him by the t-shirt, Yomo doesn't do anything in return and you take this as permission to do what you want so you pull Yomo along to the couch where you pushed him on it.

"Don't move." You command and kiss his cheek before moving away to turn up the music.

Standing in the middle of the room, you don't really know what to do. At first you move stiffly not really comfortable with his burning gaze on you, tracing every movement but then you give him your back. Once your eyes are closed, you slowly start to lose yourself to the beat of the music, swaying your hips to the rhythm. You raise your arms above your head and your shirt rides up exposing an inch of skin and that's it for Yomo.

Suddenly, as the song changes to the next, there are hands on your hips. You gasp as you are pulled back against a firm chest. You tilt your head back to look at Renji. 

"You didn't listen." You accuse. "How could I?" Renji says and tightens his hold on your hips. He leans to kiss you. You break the kiss to turn around so you are facing him and kiss him again. The next time you break apart, you jump and he grabs you by your thighs as you wrap your legs around his waist. Renji heads towards the couch where he gently places you down. 

You and Renji trade smirks as you take your clothes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hakutaku who put up with my ranting and is always accepting of my plots. 
> 
> This is what happens when I have no certain plot in mind.


	39. Choices | Eto x fem!reader

_**Spoilers for the manga! Do not read unless up to date.** _

__

Eto tosses and turns before stilling and looking at the bedside clock. When Eto sees how late it is, she jolts awake and the sheets pool around her as she moves to get up. [Name] doesn't like that and wraps her arms around Eto's waist.

"Come on, stay with me." [Name] suggests. 

"I can't! The manager would be angry with me if I get late." Eto pouts, her Takatsuki Sen mask already in place. 

"Would he now?" A small bite to the side of her neck. "Now we match." [Name] teasingly whispers against her skin and Eto tilts her head back to give her more space. "As your assistant, I am telling you to." A kiss accenting every word. "Stay."

The kisses stop, Eto turns to look at [Name] who shrugs and completely pulls away; lays back against the bed. 

Mask cracking, Eto gulps. She considers her options, either: a) Join [Name] in bed. b) Go to the book signing, watch as the humans fumble around, wondering if they get the irony of the book, daydream about food perhaps pick something for [Name] on the way home. It has to be a young male though. 

Hmm. Choices, choices.

Sadly, Eto has to choose the second choice. Today's book signing has been anticipated for a while and she would rather not listen to the manager's lectures again or she would kill him. Eto gets up from the bed. She gathers her clothes, strewn around the room and on the floor. She putting them on as she makes her way to the bathroom. All the while grumbling about book signing and ridiculous humans. 

When Eto gets out, she makes the mistake of looking back at the bed. [Name] is staring at her, smirk in place and head cradled in her palm and half lidded eyes. The other hand aimlessly tracing symbols into the skin of her stomach and her legs are slightly parted.

Well. The is always option C, which is a mix of both option A and B.

__

"I am late~" Sen mumbles under her breath as she strides towards desk.

"I am sorry everybody..." Sen says once seated. She considers her next words and almost smirks, except Takatsuki Sen doesn't smirk. "I overslept..."*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no explanation for this. Just accept it.
> 
> *[Eto's lines from chapter 108.](http://bato.to/read/_/264276/tokyo-ghoul_v11_ch108_by_blastcomic-scans/19) ~~aka proof that i am trash i just love her so much~~


	40. In the morning | Murasakibara Atsushi x gender neutral!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw chapter ahead but nothing explicit.

You are not used to the cold yet, you doubt you will be any time soon. Now instead of going back to sleeping in your bed. you sleep in Murasakibara's. To be honest, you don't remember the last time you slept in your own bed. After a while of sleeping every night you sleep with Murasakibara, and falling asleep cocooned in the tight embrace of  his arms and legs around you, you don't care either. As long as he keeps you close to him and warm, you are happy. I t has gotten to the point where you don't bother making sure that your bed looks used any more. It is easier to just use it as a closet or table these days.  
  
Waking up with Atsushi's thigh firmly lodged between your own and pressing tightly against you, makes you squirm. Though you try to keep your movement to the minimal because you are pretty sure that Atsushi is still asleep.  
  
E xcept he is not. Murasakibara has been merely closing his eyes and now that you moved he is fully awake, he is now free to watch your every move. To watch the furrow of your eyebrow as you hesitate at first, only to sigh and slightly move your hips, arching upwards and pressing yourself harder against his thigh. Your movements are slow, slow rutting against his thigh, small sighs and whispers of his name.   
  
As nice as this is, this is not enough.  
  
Murasakibara untangles himself from you and pulls away to push you on your back. He then leans on his elbows and hovers above you. He catches your eye and holds your gaze as you take deep breaths and try to calm down. You refuse to break the eye contact and make the first move, knowing how impatient he is he will take matters into his own hand.   
  
Oh, he does. Quite literally too.   
  
He breaks the eye contact first and reaches down to loosen your sweatpants knot, sneaking  a hand under your pants and touches you. From there everything becomes a blur of feelings and pleasure.   
  
"Please Atsushi...  _ah_ !"   
  
The bastard knows how to tease you, how to gradually slow down his movement so he can see you squirming and writhing beneath him. Something he does that while lightly biting your neck, leaving marks on your collarbones and shoulders. Purposely he focuses on your weak spot just so he can listen to more of your moans.  
  
Unable to take any more of his teasing, you wrap your arms around his neck and pull him down. Now that his hand is trapped between your bodies, he squirms to pull it away. Only to align your hips together. He slowly rolls his hips. gradually picking up speed as he grinds against you. Your legs spread to accommodate him better and he moves between them. Murasakibara pulls your legs around his waist for better access and suddenly the angle becomes better. Much, much better.   
  
After that it doesn't take long. Three thrusts later and you are coming undone beneath him. Through the haze of pleasure and static noise you can distantly feel murasakibara biting down on your shoulder as he finds his release as well. You come to Murasakibara sagging against you and panting in your ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek any more. This has been sitting in my drive collecting dust and thought I would finish it. 
> 
> [remember back in chapter 33: cold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2425613/chapters/5550113)when I said this: [ _This was supposed to be a part of a bigger one shot about Atsushi and his roommate in Yōsen. So this was written with male!reader (hence roommates and stuff) in mind but can be either._ ] wellll, this was not what I had in mind exactly but it works. ~~??? please say it doesahh now i want to delete it tbh~~
> 
> P.S.: this is the first chapter to only be published on AO3


	41. Snippets | Tanaka Saeko x fem!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manga spoilers! Do not read unless up to date. 
> 
> Or to be more accurate, not really spoilerish in nature, but it is a character that has yet to appear until chapter: 73.

  
"Sae-chan! Sorry I am late! Muguruma wouldn't stop talking about how we should beat the boy's team to nationals this year too and how the Little Giant's team is no way better than her own team." You excuse yourself, almost shivering when you remember the Captain's dark aura whenever someone brings up the boys volleyball team.   
  
You are concerned when you receive no response so you gently nudge her with elbow, "Saeko, are you okay?"   
  
"A giant, an angry little giant." She says still in daze. "O-Okay?" You place a hand on her forehead just in case she has a fever or something.   
  
"Come on let's go. I would even treat you to your favourite." You suggest with a wink and wrap your arm around her. At the mention of free food, Saeko perks up, steps away from your hold to drag you by the arm to the store.   
  
__   
  
"Ne, Sae-chan, have you thought of what you want to do after High School?" You are both sprawled on the roof, basking in the sun light and looking at the clear sky, bentos empty and discarded to the side.   
  
"I don't care really, as long as it has something to do with Wadaiko drumming I am good. Perhaps I should join a team in college?" Saeko answers and turns on her side to face you. "What about you?"   
  
"As long as I am with you I am happy." You murmur, lacing your fingers through hers.    
  
Saeko meets your eyes, inches closer. "You are such a romantic, [Name]." She whispers and you close your eyes in anticipation of her kiss. But seconds pass and nothing happen. You open your eyes and glare at Saeko when you notice her smirk. Seeing your miffed expression, Saeko barely restrain her laughter, however when you sigh and turn to face the other side she can't hold it any longer and shake with laughter.     
  
You look back at her and raise one eyebrow and Saeko finally calms down.   
  
"Way to ruin the moment, Sae-chan." You sigh and rest your head against her shoulder.   
  
"You poor thing. Come here, let me kiss it better."   
  
__   
  
You wake up to Saeko kissing your neck.   
  
You don't open your eyes, not yet. Instead you concentrate on the feeling of her body against yours, her hand playing with your hair, her warm breath against your skin.   
  
"Good morning." You say with a sigh, you can feel her smile against your neck.    
  
"Shh, go to sleep, we still have sometime." Saeko whispers, shifting a bit till she is on her back and you are leaning on her and back in her arms.   
  
"Mmm, 'kay." You promptly close your eyes, warping your arms around her and tangle your legs with hers.   
  
__   
  
It was midnight and you were hunched over in front of the fridge in pursuit of a midnight snack when you heard the sound of someone's footsteps coming from upstairs heading towards the kitchen. You paid them no mind. That was when a shrill voice screamed, "A thief! Tanaka-senpai! A thief in the kitchen!"   
  
Which brings us to now. You roll your eyes as you reach for the box of yesterday's leftover, grab a fork and take a seat calmly waiting for everyone to arrive to that -wait, is that a kid? what is a kid doing here?- person's rescue.   
  
"Hinata! This is not a thief. This is my sister's girlfriend. You better pray she doesn't-" "Ryu-chan, who is this? Are you babysitting kids now?" You ask in a sweet voice. "-get angry."   
  
Hinata is sulking and pouting. Nishinoya grabs the opportunity, in a second he is jumping to stand in front of you. "[Name] nee-san! When did you get back?"   
  
"Half an hour ago? I think." You shrug and continue eating. It doesn't take you longer than a minute or two to finish eating.    
  
"Well, my name is [Last Name] [First Name] and I am absolutely tired, shall we continue this tomorrow?" You say as stand up and stretch. "Ryu-chan, it is good to see you again. Sae was worried since the last match. Oh, good night everyone." You continue over your shoulder and head upstairs.   
  
__   
  
Saeko is already under the covers when you join her.    
  
"Your brother has weird friends." You inform her while cuddling up next to her.    
  
"Did something happen?" She mumbles and opens one eye to look at you, before moving to make space.   
  
"Nothing really, but honestly who has orange hair these days? And the kid was like a very excitable puppy really." You say, moving closer and smiling when Saeko hisses from your cold feet touching her.  She huffs in wry amusement. "Just sleep already."   
  
__   
  
In the morning -well, it is noon now- you stumble your way to the kitchen, moving in slow motion untill someone hands you a cup of coffee which you practically inhale. Once you are done, you focus on your surrounding and move, reaching for a refill.   
  
When you focus on your surroundings again, Saeko gives you a smirk and you raise your mug in thanks. She is still smirking though, ah it must be the kid next to you... wait what? You are startled to see Hinata sitting beside you, and he seems really excited, like he wants to say a million thing at once but barely holding himself back. Hmm, Hinata is rather considerate, you would have thought he is tactless like Ryu.  You better reward good behaviour, no?   
  
You clear your throat and start. "I used to be the ace of Kurasono's girl volleyball you know, I even took us to nationals twice!"   
  
Once you utter the word "ace" and "nationals" Hinata stands up and in a second he is buzzing around you.    
  
"Woah! Teach meeeee!" In the peripheral of your vision there is this dark aura that seems to darken the more Hinata talks. "Isn't this your Coach's job?" You mutter but Hinata doesn't pay your mumbling any mind.    
  
"Okay, what can you do?" "A-Ano, I can jump..."    
  
"That's fine, the Little Giant-" Hinata perks up more and makes grabby hands at you. How can you refuse such a cute thing? "-could jump as well, and he made this his weapon you know. So, the most important lesson is, get comfortable with what you have! Know your limits and gradually push them as well. Ah, wait that is not to say you should ignore everything else! You should know your basics and then hone your skill, hmm, perhaps you can do-"    
  
Before you can continue the dark aura comes closer and it stops near Hinata.    
  
"Ennoshita-senpai!" Hinata exclaims, starting to sweat. Ennoshita doesn't say anything, but shifts his gaze to you. "Excuse us, [Name]-san but Hinata has studying to catch up to." And just like with that they are gone.    
  
The only thing you can think of,  _Is he related to Captain Muguruma?_   
  
__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know. The only thing I know that this happens before the training camp when the guys meet Saeko for the first time. The bit with Hinata practically wrote itself, just take it. 
> 
> It has been a while since I updated anything, uni is consuming my time.
> 
> P.S. Muguruma is a reference to Muguruma Kensei, I rather like him and have been thinking of him lately. And I thought that if the Captain carries his name, then she would be a force to be reckoned with.
> 
> P.S.S. I really, really love Saeko. She is amazing. ~~i now need to finish the thing with yachi.~~


	42. Should he do it | Midorima Shintaro x male!reader

"Isn't my Kouhai cute?" You say, and sling an arm around Midorima's shoulders; successfully pulling him closer to your side.   
  
 _How is Midorima cute?_  The team wonders, carefully watching you two, muscles tense in anticipation for the moment Midorima explodes and pushes you away, possibly throwing something -most likely his lucky item of the day, which is a wooden statue of a monkey, which means lots of pain- at you.   
  
But the moment never comes? What the fuck is going on? The poor guy in question just grunts and bears on, has Midorima finally learnt from previous experiences that it is better to stay still and bear your clinginess than to pull away? Doubtful because just last night Takao was teasing Midorima about something.   
  
Now that the team thinks about it, wasn't Takao teasing Midorima about finally coming close to kissing [Name] only to push him off the bench and onto the floor? Wait, does that mean Midorima finally kissed [Name]? Midorima? Kissing? Better pursue another line of thoughts because this is too much.  
  
"Aww, don't be like that." You pout, tightening your hold around Midorima's shoulders. Obvious to the incredulous stares from your teammates.  
  
 _Don't be like what exactly? If there is anyone who should stop being like "that", it is you, nanodayo._ Midorima thinks and wonders when should he shove you away again. Well, if he does you would just ask him to kiss your boo boo in private later that ends up turning into a prompto makeout sessions on the bed and that's always nice.   
  
Perhaps Midorima should shove you away after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this was meant to be something more serious but I was sick of staring at it and trying to figure out what to write beyond Midorima and his senpai, since Midorima likes older ~~women~~ partners than him.
> 
> Because of the 1000 character limit in the tags, I am thinking of moving each fandom fics into it's own drabble collection and have them all be one series. I will probably do that tonight.
> 
> Edit: in other news, I am not better with titles than I was yesterday.


	43. Coffee | Tsukiyama Shuu x gender neutral!reader

Sometimes you meet with Tsukiyama for coffee, sometimes you don't. It all depends on how bored you are feeling and how willing you are to put up with him and his usual self. Today you find yourself bored enough and in need of distraction.  ~~And in need of his company as well. Not that you would ever tell him that. You might as well hand him the gun to shoot you with.~~

_Ah, speak of the devil._  You think just as you catch a glimpse of Tsukiyama. He walks to the glass doors, hands behind his back and reaches a hand to open the door to the café. The bell jingles as he turns his head to find you. He immediately notices you and heads your way. 

"Bonsoir," Tsukiyama greets, lifting his hand in a wave.

"For you." He says with a flourishas he proceeds to pull his other hand from behind his back. Clasped in his hand is a light violet flower*, the bastard knows you don't know the language of flowers, yet he brings you one every time you see him anyway. Knowing Tsukiyama, he picks the flowers on purpose. You can only hope that it means something nice. He immediately places the flower in your hair, so the flower stem is tucked behind your ear.

"Thanks." You mumble. You reach up to self consciously tuck your hair behind your ear, touching the flower at the same time. 

You sit in silence as the waiter arrives and takes your orders. You hold your words till cups of steaming coffee is placed in front of you and Tsukiyama.

"What a wonderful meal you brought over yesterday, Shuu." You praise, lifting your cup and gently blow air over the coffee before taking a sip. Tsukiyama follows your gesture and takes a sip of his coffee as well. The coffee here is very good, the only good thing humans excel at really.

Tsukiyama places the cup back on it's saucer.  "How can I call myself a Gourmet if I couldn't pick the best?" He acknowledges, the  _for me_  goes unsaid. You almost huff in exasperation but Tsukiyama smiles as if he is anticipating your reaction and you resort to subtly rolling your eyes.

The smile doesn't go away. 

Damn him.

"Hmm, perhaps." You mildly agree; busy yourself with adjusting the cup on the saucer as you gently say the next words. "Except this time I know for certain that it is I, who have picked the best." You watch him from the corner of your eyes, to your disappointment your teasing doesn't work as much as you hoped it would, because Tsukiyama just tilts his head to the right and smiles placidly, waiting for what you are going to say next and you don't disappoint. 

You initiate eye contact with him and explain. "Eating alone is not the best for people like us. I might invite you over." Now that got Tsukiyama's interest, you don't share your food easily so this must be special.

"Bon, tell me more about this meal then." And now is your turn to smile knowingly, but you hide the smile behind the rim of your cup. When you put the cup down, you trade knowing smirks with Tsukiyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt that anyone is in love with anyone. It is merely friends sharing same tastes and sometimes inviting each other out for dinner.
> 
> The flower is an Aster, which is according to [this](http://thelanguageofflowers.com/) means a symbol of love; daintiness. Written while listening to [Lucy Rose - Shiver](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1o84y-5-cO0).
> 
> I think I am going to separate everything to it's own soon. 
> 
> Bonsoir: Good evening.
> 
> Bon: Good but at the start of a sentence means okay. ~~that's all I correctly remember from my french~~


	44. Billiards | aro!Himuro Tatsuya x aromantic male!reader

Tight jeans? Check. Form fitting t-shirt? Double check. 

Now you are ready to hang out with Tatsuya. It is definitely not a date. To be honest, neither of you want that. Dating or the whole romance thing. You just enjoy each other's company and what is wrong with little fun on the side? The answer is nothing. 

It certainly doesn't stop you for performing a last check up in front of the mirror, nothing is wrong with trying to look your best either. Perfect. You look perfect; definitely and completely ready to play billiards with Tatsuya. 

The doorbell rings. You abandon the mirror and hurry to answer the door. 

_Calm down. Take a deep breath._ You remind yourself and slow down in front of the door, wipe your hands on your jeans just in case.

You open the door and smile when you see Tatsuya. 

"Hi." You greet, definitely not breathlessly. Tatsuya's lips twitch in a small smile and that's enough for you now. 

"Hello. Ready to go?" He asks and you nod. He takes a step back as you step out and watches as you turn to lock the door behind you.

__

"What are you doing?" Tatsuya asks incredibly amused with what he sees. He must admit though, the view is incredibly nice. Tatusya wouldn't mind the long wait for his turn, if you keep bending over the table like that every time. Even if you are bending too much and the way you are holding the cue stick is completely wrong.

You huff and turn to look at him. Tatsuya doesn't say anything, he merely raises an eyebrow.

"I never said I was good, you know." You inform him with a pout before returning to the game in hand. Tatsuya watches as you try to concentrate, tongue is poking out of the corner of your mouth as you focus on choosing the best angle to hit the ball. He wonders if he should say anything when you strike. The ball moves forwards but narrowly misses the other balls. You huff again as Tatsuya breathlessly laughs.

"You teach me then!" You exclaim, throwing your stick on the table and your hands in the air in exasperation.

"Fine, fine! No need to get angry." Tatsuya tries to soothe but ends up teasing. 

"I am not angry." You retort and his placid smile and "Sure you aren't." don't help at all.

Tatsuya comes to stand directly behind you and you start feeling warm all of a sudden as your heart gradually starts to beat faster. He then places his hands on your hips, already starting to correct your position. 

"First you need to relax and move your left leg in front of the right one." He comments and lightly touches your left leg. You relax and let him move you around till he is satisfied.

"Bend a bit forward." You bend forward where you are standing, causing your hips and buttocks to press against him. You smirk as you slowly shift your hips against him as if you are merely correcting your position.

"That's it." He breathes into your ear. 

The warmth travels all the way up your back, and you have to suppress your shudder.

If Tatsuya notices anything, he doesn't show any sign. He just keeps his body close to yours, to the point where his chest is touching your back with every breath either of you take. The warm feeling has spread all over your body now, settling in your stomach and as a tingle down your neck. 

The fact that his breath his breath keeps fanning over the back of your neck doesn't help. You keep biting your lips and have to constantly suppress your shivers.

"Now, you need to hold your stick like that," His hands cover yours. "Don't forget to choose the best angle." He continues, as he shifts and corrects the way your fingers hold the stick. By now, your breath is more heavy than it was five minutes ago.

"Yes, just like that." He quietly murmurs into your ear. "Now on my mark."

"Shoot." He commands and you strike the ball. You both watch the ball as it moves and the chain reaction of the ball hitting others, causing some of the balls to sink in the pockets.

"That was good, [Name]." Tatsuya praises and pulls back a bit. It is suddenly cold and you already miss his body heat. You feel your cheek heat up at your thoughts. He hums in thought and you know it's time.

"Pretty good actually." Tatsuya ponders aloud. "What happened to Mr. I-never-said-I-was-good?" 

You turn around in his arms to face him and cheekily reply. "Well, I never said I was bad either."

"Did you now?" He questions in a husky voice.

Tatsuya eyes glint as he realises your plan all along. It didn't take him long, especially with the way you are positioned right now. With him between your legs and you leaning back against the table. He brings his arms up and wraps them around you, keeping you in place and caging you in. 

Tatsuya is so close. He is less than an inch away. You look down at his lips and lick your own before looking up to catch his eyes. His eyes -well, his visible eye- are tracking every movement, taking note of every slight one. You can't help yourself, but you want to test this. 

You lightly bite your lip and watch as his visible eye immediately looks down. He doesn't look up for sometime either. Your lips spread in a smile and Tatsuya realises he has been caught. He looks up. 

You stare at each other, both of you waiting for the other to make the final move. Finally he takes charge. 

He leans down to kiss you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was 400 words, but then I talked with cuddlebros and they inspired me to do more. So this is for them. I ended up having Tatsuya and the reader as aromantic. 
> 
> According to the character bible, Tatsuya's hobby is playing billiards.


	45. Magic | Snake x gender neutral!reader

"Next is our very own magician." Joker represents you. Joker frowns, looks around him and raises a hand to cover his mouth. As if he is about to indulge a a secret to the audience.   
  
Joker's voice drops a whole octave. "It is said that a certain magician made a deal with the devil himself!" He pauses for dramatic effect, unaware of two who exchange brief glances and hidden smirks. The tent is quite, ears straining to hear the next words. "Magic and power in exchange for a soul." Cue the audience gasp, murmurs filling the silence. From your place in the shadows, you roll your eyes, as if they didn't already know that.  _Tsk. Rich bastards who like to make a show out of everything._  
  
Joker's small frown turns into a wide smile in an instant. He claps his hands, bringing everyone's attention to him. "But have no fear, the incoming act will entertain you and will leave you feeling nothing but fascination." That is your cue. You step away from the shadows into the spotlight, effectively trading places with Joker. You bow to the audience and begin your show.   
  
At first the audience wasn't very impressed, sceptical even. But now... Look at them clapping and waiting for your next trick.  
  
"Thank you." You say, lifting a hand to signal them to stop their clapping before continuing. "As for my last magical act I would require and assistant." Before anyone can volunteer, you walk up to one of the spectators sitting in the first row.  
  
"Would the kind gentleman please inspect this new deck of cards?" You ask the man in a clear voice and hand him the new deck.  
  
The man stares at you for a second before reaching and taking the deck from you. He shuffles it, inspecting some random cards.  
  
"Does anything seem unnatural about it?" You ask, already knowing the answer. The man shakes his head. "No? Very well then. Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls please observe closely."   
  
You walk back into the centre of the ring and jump on a box. You then reach up and throw the Deck of Cards up the air. Once the cards reach their highest point in the air, you clap your hands and the cards turn into birds. The birds fly around the room, the tweets are downed in the exclamation of surprise and excited yells. *  
  
The audience is awed. You give them half a minute more before you clap twice and the birds burst into flower petals, falling down on the audience. Some of the audience reaches out to catch the petals between their fingers and rub it to make sure the petals are real.  
  
Excited murmurs fill the tent once more. This time the clapping is harder and louder this time. You bow three more times, keeping the smile on your face and patiently wait for the darkness again. You only need to wait till all lights shift to fall on Joker and the others will come. A minute later, Joker appears and you don't spare a second to check if the others are here already, you start clearing the arena for Beast, moving your equipment and replacing them with hers. You carry the last box, leaving Joker behind to deal with the audience.   
  


__  
  


Backstage Snake is waiting for you, you smile when you catch a glimpse of him and immediately head towards him.  
  
"Snake! What did you think of my show?" You ask, the snakes hiss and he opens his mouth to speak but you interrupt him. "Oh, I nearly forgot, here." You shift the box you are carrying to the table near by and rummage through it.  You pull out a couple of mice from a cage and throw them one by one to the snakes.  
  
The snakes immediately lunge towards the mice, some caught one for themselves while the unfortunate ones shared a mouse with each other.  
  
"It was nice, says Emily." Snakes says after Emily has swallowed the mouse. "Thank you, says Wilde." He adds once Wilde is done as well.   
  


__  
  


"It suddenly got quite, Beast show must be near the end then." You mumble, petting Keats. "Hey, can't we just go back to the tents already?" You whine, you really don't want to deal with the post show cleaning. Snake checks who is in the arena with Beast before nodding. With a quite "Yes!" you grab Snake's arm and head to your tent.  
  
Just as you are about to enter the tent, Snake stills for a second. He turns to face the other way. "Wait here, says Emily."  
  
Five minutes later he is back. "Someone was lost, says Goethe." "Mmm, okay. Joker came, he wants to meet us."  
  


__

  
"And you!" Ciel starts in a commanding voice before he notices his error when Sebastian raises an eyebrow from his place behind you. Ciel clears his voice and tries again with a softer tone, "Where do you sleep when there are only eight tents?"  
  
"Not that it is any of your business," You say with a smile. "Hmm, what can I say that a child would understand?" You mutter under your breath, and tap your chin with a finger. "Oh! I got it."  
  
You bend down to his level as if you are about to tell him a secret. "I sleep with Snake. He helps me keep the nightmares away." You whisper in his ear and ruffle his hair, and straightening yourself. You smile once again when he scowls at the gesture and the treatment.  
  
_Hmm, the scowl makes Smile look older. Why is he scowling?_  You told him the truth though, perhaps because you only left the smallest of bits out? You pat his head in consolation, and his scowls deepens?  
  
_Wait, he hates being treated like a child, doesn't he?_ You drop the hand and give him a nod.  _There much better._  
  


__

  
You are sitting on the floor, fixing one of your magical boxes when a shadow looms over you. "Oh, Black. An impressive practice you did over there. You are not going to come after my position, are you?" You ask him with a laugh.  
  
"I would never."** He deadpans and you get the feeling he is talking about something else other than your job.  
  
"Tell me, did you make a deal with the devil then?" Sebastian asks a second later with a smile, enjoying the irony.*** You gasp and splay a hand on your chest."Why? Yes, of cour-" Joker interrupts your overly dramatic answer. "Haha, Black you shouldn't ask that, you might turn into a toad or a bat. " He laughs before turning to you. "Come, [Name]. We need to talk."  
  
"You are always interrupting my fun, Joker!" You grumble, getting up to follow Joker but first, you turn around to face Black. "Oh Black, don't you know never ask a magician to explain his tricks?" You wiggle your fingers suspiciously.  
  


__

  
The first strings get to pick the food first and since you have never been a morning person, it is easier for you and for everyone involved that you sit at the first string table and have someone else pick your food.    
  
"Here," A plate is placed next to your head. You lift your head up to look at Snake. "We got you food when we got ours. Says Wordsmith." "Wordsmith, Snake. Thank you." You groan and sit up straighter; reach for the food. Once Snake is seated beside you, you lean against him.  
  
Seeing as you won't be moving any time soon, some of his snakes slowly slither over you. Soon Emily is wrapped around your neck, you continue eating as if nothing is happening, occasionally handing the snakes some food.  
  
The first string are used to the sight you and Snake make by now, as is the rest of the circus, however from the corner of your eye you notice Smile flinching while both Suit and Black ignore you. You turn to stare at him and he meets your gaze, unafraid, unflinching and most definitely challenging. A hiss from Oscar near your ear captures your attention and has you turning to face Oscar, causing you to break the eye contact. You lost even if by a technicality. You huff and continue eating.  
  


__

  
You walk up to Suit, he glances at you from the corner of his eye. You stand behind him and stare. "Hmm." You tap your chin in thought. Suit ignores you.  
  
You hum again, and move to stand in front of him. You reach and grab his arm, squeezing it and smiling as you feel him tense. "Not much but you will do." You mumble.   
  
"Come, Suit. I have work for you." You tell him with a smile that Suit suddenly, and rightfully feels wary of.  
  
In the end, you just needed someone to carry things for you and Suit was your designated pack mule since Jumbo wasn't around.  
  
__

  
One by one, the first string slip into the darkness till only seven remains but then the rest follows and only two stayed behind. It is not unusual for them to attend to their business, what's unusual is them not going together. This time there is something wrong and you feel worried.  
  
"They said they will be back by today. Do you feel anything?" You ask, voice muffled as you rummage for your best coat.  
  
"I can't smell them, so they aren't even close by."**** There is a pause and you put your coat on. "Says Oscar."   
  
"Well, want to go look for them?" You inquire, already knowing the answer. Together, you both walk away from the circus, leaving the only warmth you knew behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! This is done. I don't want to look at this anymore. This was just 500 words but then I kept adding to it.
> 
> This is for Hakutaku and cuddlebros, both listen to me rant a lot.
> 
> This is gender neutral as always. Please tell me if I miss something because sometimes I tended to imagine Snake x male. ;_;
> 
> *[This was a trick Isaac Fawkes used.](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isaac_Fawkes#Expanding_his_show)  
> **Sebastian was making an innuendo, how he wouldn't want to sleep with Snake both figuratively and literally.   
> *** During the 19th and 20th century, many magicians claimed they made a deal with the devil.  
> **** Direct quote from the manga.


	46. Boyfriend, huh? | Arakita Yasutomo x gender neutral!reader

You are standing in line for the cinema when you catch a glimpse of someone you out of the corner of your eye. Someone you didn't want to see again three months ago and most definitely don't want to see now.  
  
"Fuck!" You quietly curse under your breath. You try to subtly look at them without catching their eye. They keep moving around, looking for something or someone. You quickly turn around and give them your back. You cross your fingers for good measure.  
  
"Arakita," You whisper, prodding him with your elbow, gently -or not so gently in your panic- nudging him in his ribs.   
  
"Eh? What do you want?" Arakita drawls, hands already grabbing your arm to stop your poking.  
  
"Kiss me." You tell him, looking straight into his eyes. His eyebrows shot up as he loudly exclaimed, "Ehhh?!"  
  
You slap a hand on his mouth. "Shh! Not so loud!" You yell. Arakita rolls his eyes and says something that suspiciously sounds like, "Tell that to yourself." and "This isn't the movies." but the sound is muffled by your hand. He makes no move to remove your hand and you are very glad he didn't try to lick your hand, yet?   
  
You look around you before speaking. "My ex is here, looking for something or someone, and I really hope it's not me. Either way I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend. So fucking kiss me Arakita or so help me." You threaten. You are this close to walking away from the film, opening night and highly sought after tickets be damned. Your relationship with your ex ended in a big hurtful mess and you wouldn't want to meet them.   
  
Arakita slaps your hand away and stares at you.  You meet his gaze unflinching.  
  
Arakita curses under his breath, moves to cup your cheeks in his hand and kisses you. A slight peck that definitely doesn't make you press your lips against him, or your heart beat faster.   
  
"Is that good enough for ya?" Arakita mumbles, breath fanning over your face. You almost want to kiss him again. "Yea- no. Again."  
  
He smirks and drapes a hand across your shoulder. "What? Isn't this what you wanted?" You are spared from having to come up with a reply when the queue moves.   
  
__  
  
Arakita stretches his body as you walk out of the cinema. The film was nice, it could have been better if there were more meaningful moments instead of more explosions though.  
  
"Ne, ne, what was your favourite part?" He glances at you out of the corner of his eyes and crosses his arms behind his head."Tsk, why do you ask? It was obviously when the monster killed the sidekick and-" "Yo, [Name], it has been a long time hasn't it?" You tense and Arakita stands straighter in response. You turn to look behind to find your ex walking out of the cinema as well. You don't know what to say and the fact that your ex is still waiting for a reply doesn't help. Fuck, you can't believe there was a time when you fell in love with that smirk. You really want to punch it off.

"Oi, what the fuck do you want? Can't you see we are busy here?" Arakita gestures between the two of you.   
  
"And?" Your ex lifts an elegant eyebrow. The pretty, petty bastard.  
  
"Tsk." Arakita drapes an arm over your shoulders and tugs you against his side. "Let's go." He leads the way, going anywhere but remaining here, standing in a meaningless conversation. Knowing Arakita, he is probably leading you somewhere to eat.  
  
__  
  
You end up in a fast food restaurant half a block away from the cinema. Arakita orders teriyaki burger right away. Typical Yasutomo.  
  
You put down your burger. "Thank you for intervening earlier." You tell him with a smile.   
  
"Eh?" Arakita pauses mid chew. Your smile doesn't falter, in fact it grows wider as Arakita quickly chews before gulping the food down. He puts his burger down as well; leans back. "Well, it is a boyfriend's duty to help, right?"   
  
 _Wow, look at him acting all cool when not a minute ago he was wolfing his food down. Why not play along?_  
  
You grab your drink and take a sip. "Boyfriend, huh?"  
  
"Uh huh. Next time we go out we are drinking bepsi not this cola shit."  
  
You trade glances and smirks with Arakita. Both your smirks wind up as large smiles and before you laugh, stifle your laughter by continuing to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not dead! Just busy with life in general, and uni specifically. 
> 
> Happy new year to everyone!


	47. Blind Date | Eren Jaeger x gender neutral!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting around to writing my requests. 
> 
> To incubusbooty I am half way through your request.

The noise of people talking together, soft words and heartfelt laughter, the sound of spoons clinking against the mugs as people stir the sugar and cups being set on their saucers surrounds you. Almost distracting you from the flow of time and how long you have been sitting there. It has been an hour and your  _date_ has yet to show up. Your drink has gone cold and you are pretty certain that you have officially been stood up.   
  
You were looking forward to this date and even dressed up too.  _What a waste._  
  
Well, as much as one can look forward to a random date. Mostly you were looking forward to breaking the cycle of work, study, sleep, rinse and repeat.  
  
 _Sa, that's it. Enough is enough, better go home and order take out than sit here. Perhaps if I leave now I can still catch the episode before it starts. Hmm, that would be nice._  
  
You move to get just as someone pulls the chair opposite to you to sit down. He sits down and  you stare at him, politely waiting for him to say something, else you would be rude and no need to be rude. The day has been bad enough as it is.   
  
"Sorry for intruding. You have been sitting alone for the past half an hour and you looked annoyed and bored. I thought I should join you." He says with an easy smile that make his teal green eyes light up. He is handsome, you will give him that.  
  
"Sure..." You say slowly to give yourself enough time to decide. Hmm, might as well drink coffee with him. "Okay, you can sit with me."  
  
"Great! I am Eren, by the way. Eren Jaeger." Eren introduces himself, extending a hand which you take as you introduce. His grip is warm. You open your mouth to say something when the waiter comes to take your orders.   
  
"So, Eren, what-" "What were-" You both start to speak at the same time. You both stop and trade looks before laughing.   
  
"You go first." Eren says with a smile. The smile might be your undoing. "Oh, I was just going to ask you what do you do."   
  
"I work as a personal trainer." Eren replies and makes sure he is looking you in the eye as he flexes his arm muscles.  
  
"Yeah, I can see that." The sight of his upper body and the play of muscles in his tight sweat shirt is very much appreciated. He laughs at your expression, startling you out of your daze. You clear your throat and huff.  
  
"What were you going to ask?" "Who were you waiting for?"  
  
The playful mood is suddenly gone.  
  
"This blind date my friend set me up with. They never showed up." You shrug. Before Eren can reply your orders arrive. Black coffee for you and hot chocolate for Eren.  
  
Eren takes a sip of his drink and leans forwards as if telling you a secret. "Good thing they didn't show up then." He whispers. You would take him seriously if it wasn't for the hot chocolate moustache.   
  
When you don't say anything he lifts one eye brow and you can't hold it any more. You laugh out loud and throw him a napkin. Eren licks his lips and hurriedly reaches for the napkin, all the while scowling while you laugh even more at his expression.  
  
After that fit of laughter you are back again in silence. Except this time the silence is comfortable.   
  
"Yeah, good thing my blind date didn't show up." You quietly agree. Eren's head snaps up to look at you, smug smile parting lips and you hide yours by taking a sip from you cup.  
  
You end up spending another two hours in the cafe talking and laughing.  
  
__  
  
Omake: What if Eren was the date?  
  
"Hi, are you [Name]?" The person finally asks.   
  
"Yeah. Say, are you Eren?" You ask sweetly. Eren nods in response. You get up from your chair and move to stand beside him.  
  
"Thank you for being on time, Eren." You quip before reaching for your half full cup of latte that has unfortunately gone cold and spill it over his head. You walk away from the cafe ignoring his spluttering.  
  
__  
  
Back into the comfort of your apartment you change your clothes, prepare something to eat and watch before grabbing your mobile and texting your friend.  
  
To: Connie.   
  
From: [Name].  
  
Your friends suck. Go die.  (╯°Д°）╯︵/(.□ . )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and another one and I will stop writing for snk.


	48. His Setter | Ushijima Wakatoshi x male!reader

Ushijima's setter, someone who complements him and brings out the best of him on court.  
  
Everyday before school starts and after school ends, the volleyball team runs to increase their stamina and endurance before the actual practice starts. Ushijima usually doesn't like to wait for his team mates and always has a head start of at least half an hour.  
  
 _I really need to start regulating my breath if I want to keep up. Ugh._  You think as you catch up with Ushijima.  
  
"Waka-chan~" You singsong, or try at least. You can't hold the note very well, and have to stop running just to pant and gasp for air. Never let it be said that you don't try to keep up.   
  
Normally you would singsong his name in the perfect tone for maximum annoyance but with minimum injury involved, it is a scientific breakthrough if you say so yourself, but fifteen minutes into running and keeping up with his pace  ~~definitely~~  almost has you wheezing.   
  
Ushijima stops and waits for you, you almost want to make a quip or two about him being a big softie after all, and how kind of him to wait for you to run with him but you value your health more than momentarily amusing. Ushijima would undoubtedly find a way to pay you back, most likely by doubling your training or something.  
  
A minute later you nod your thanks, he immediately starts running and you are forced to catch up again.   
  
"We don't need to run this hard, we just won InterHigh!" You whine. Ushijima doesn't even bother to stop a second time, he just looks back and spares you a glance.  
  
"You, out of everyone else, should be the one keeping up with me." He states without wheezing, all the while keeping up with his pace. The athletic bastard.  
  
You roll your eyes and start matching his pace. You can't help but retort, "But it is too much work."  Ushijima just shrugs. "You know I don't like over exerting myself. It is such a pain." You point out.   
  
Even as you fuss and complain, you are already starting to regulate your breathing. It shows with how you begin to keep up. For his part, Ushijima doesn't say anything or make any gesture. Although, if you would have looked at him right now, you would have seen the corner of his lips turn up by a fraction, he knew you can keep up with him.  
  
You are his setter after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea and another one have been sitting on my drive for at least a month now. I still haven't finished them as well as I want. 
> 
> I am sorry, just take this. I have hit a block and can't stare at this any more. Even if this is a short drabble that should have been longer. What did you think?


	49. On the roof | Mitsuhiro Hayakawa x gender neutral!reader

The best spot in Kaijō has to be the open roof. A fact you exploit nearly everyday during lunch break. The best thing about it? Not many students go up there, most days it is just  you and the sky. Sure, sometimes someone comes up but it beats staying anywhere on campus and on standby to avoid Kise Ryouta's fans.   
  
Today is no different. You are sitting on the floor, with your back leaning against the wall and your book and empty bento discarded beside you. You are humming along the music playing through earphones with your eyes closed when a shadow looms over you. You crack on eye open to see a fellow student (perhaps even a sports player? You have seen him before, but you aren't sure) standing in front of you. Wow, he looks huge from where you are sitting. His hair isn't bad either. You appraise him in your head before concentrating on his face. You think he is saying something? His lips are moving but you can't really hear anything over your music.  
  
He is fidgeting in his place and his cheeks are slowly turning bright red, however. He stops speaking and his fidgeting increases, "Give me a second." You say, and move to stand up, finally taking pity on him. He takes a step back to give you space. You can't help but compare your height with his once you stand up. You were correct in your assumption, he is very tall. He must be at least 175 cm, definitely more. You muse and take off your earphones.   
  
"I am sorry, you were saying?" You ask as you tuck the earphones into your pocket. He makes a choked sound that makes you look at him in concern and raise a hand in an offer to hit him on the back. He waves his hand and you lower yours to your side and watch as he regains his breathing.   
  
He takes a deep breath. "[Last Name] [First Name], I... I (l)ike you ve(r)y much. P(l)ease go out with me."* He says in one breath.  
  
Huh? Well, that's a pleasant surprise. "I am sorry...?" You end one a questioning note. You don't even know his name though, no matter how cute he is. Immediately his face falls and he his grip on his elbow tightens. He looks like a kicked puppy. You almost want to pat his head.  
  
"I mean, what is your name? You should have introduced yourself first, you know?" You continue as if you weren't affected by his expressions a second ago and this was your plan all along.  
  
"Mitsuhi(r)o Hayakawa, p(l)ease take ca(r)e of me!" Hayakawa explodes and bows to you promptly. You are taken back by the shear volume, you have to take a minute to decipher what he is saying too. Good thing you still think he is cute.  
  
Hayakawa straightens up, his face is all red and he is looking at you with such hope, you can't refuse him. "Sure. When do you have free time and where do you want to go?" You start, looking behind him to the roof door to see nothing. You could swear you heard loud whispers before the door closed a minute ago.  
  
"I have free this weekend and there is this new café that opened by that book store I wanted to go for a while-"  Hayakawa doesn't let you finish. He is already nodding and agreeing to anything you propose.  
  
"Good. It's a date then." You tease Hayakawa and laugh when his face explodes in red again.  
  
__  
  
Extended scene:  
  
The stairwell leading to the roof is currently, well, to put it simply crowded with the first string of Kaijō's basketball club. It is not very comfortable to be honest, but curiosity killed the cat. It is not everyday Hayakawa asked someone out after all.  
  
"Kise, move your leg. You are stepping on my foot." Kasamatsu growls. He would have removed the offending appendage if it wasn't for the fact he is squished between Moriyama and Kobori. Curse his height for making him the shortest and curse Kise for dragging them here.   
  
Kise steps on his foot even harder, and whines. "Senpai I won't see anything if I move." Before Kasamatsu can say anything Moriyama inturrpts him. "Do you think [Last Name] would say yes? It can't happen, right? Hayakawa won't date before me, right?" His voice cracks on the last word and Kise hushes them, pointing on the bowing Haykawa.   
  
"Is that a yes? That's definitely a yes." Moriyama slumps against Kasamatsu, who tries to close the door but can't. Kobori takes pity on him and closes the door himself. Kasamatsu sighs in relief and promises to double the training of everyone when he gets out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hayakawa has a serious speaking problem (pronouncing an L instead of an R and vice versa) that gets worse when losing his temper. This makes him difficult to understand. (From knb wika)
> 
> Yeah, it has been sometimes since my last knb fic since last November apparently haha sorry //shot and this was definitely fun to write. Even if it didn't comes out the way I wanted it to. Originally there was a misunderstanding and lots of yelling too.   
> Still working on my requests. ;A; I just have a block right now ahh
> 
> Anyway, thank you for the kudos and support so far! If anyone would like to request please request in the comments.


	50. Empty Seat | Tachibana Makoto x gender neutral!reader

"Is this seat taken?" You ask the fellow student. He looks up from his notebook and pushes his glasses up into place. You find yourself tracing the motion with your eyes. That's how you notice his eyes, they are a beautiful green and you can feel yourself staring. His lips move, and you hear him say something but you don't comprehend it. Too focused on his eyes and the meery twinkle in them.  
  
You shake your head, hoping to get rid of the distractions. "Sorry, did you say something?"  
  
"I said you can sit down if you want." He repeats with a chuckle and you know he has caught your staring. You don't blush though, you shrug and sit beside him. Just as you settle in your seat, the Professor comes in and starts the lecture.   
  
You take out your notebook out from the bag and prepare to take notes. You don't succeed very well with that because all through the lecture you find your eyes returning to the person beside you.  
  
Once the lecture is over you quietly go your separate ways. Perhaps you will see him him again next week? Who knows. In the meantime you stay disappointed with yourself for not talking for the five minutes it takes you to get to your next class before putting all thoughts of him behind you to focus.   
  
__  
  
Next week you walk into the lecture hall with fifteen minutes to spare. You throw your bag on the space beside you and contemplate the virtues of skipping to get more sleep, In the end you reach for your bag and take out your notebook. You open a random page and start doodling. You are making a list of the things you want to do before after the lecture - namely getting more coffee in your system unless you want to crash - when a shadow looms over you.   
  
"Is this seat taken?"   
  
You look up and it is the pretty student from last week. You exchange secret smiles and you clear the space next to you for him to sit down. You are just about to say something, anything would do so you can ask him out later when the Professor walks in again. You almost groan at your luck. You really didn't want to wait till next week to ask him out.  
  
The lecture ends and you expect him to walk away again, instead he stands up and politely waits for you to finish gathering your things into your bag.   
  
"I am Tachibana Makoto." He introduces himself, extended his hand for you to shake.  
  
"Yoroshiku, Makoto-san. I am [Last Name] [First Name]." You reply and take his hand. His hands are soft and warm. And if his warm hands are any indication, you wonder what would hugging him feel like.  
  
"No need for the formalities, Makoto or Makoto-kun would do." "No, no, no that wouldn't-" He raises his hand and gives you a smile. The moment you see that smile your breath catch, and you instinctively know you have lost this.   
  
"Okay, then at least let me buy you a cup of coffee and get to know you better." You concede and feel your face heat up when he replies "It's a date." and keeps on smiling.  
  
__  
  
 **Extended scene:**  
  
 _Two months later:_  
  
You knock on the door. "One second!" Comes the muffled reply and lean heavily against the door frame.  
  
"[Name], Hi! Ready to g-" Makoto pauses mid sentence when he takes a good look at you. You look tired and have dark bags under your eyes. "Are you okay?" He grabs you by the shoulders to help you stand up right. He tugs you in his place and closes the door behind you.   
  
"I am just really tired, Makoto." You relax against him and let him take you to his bed. "I had a paper due this morning that I have been working on all night and I just-" you pause to let out a yawn, "want to sleep."  
  
"You should have told me. I would have cancelled our date and let you go to sleep." He chides and removes the covers for you to get under. "But I wanted to see you." You pout and wrap your arms around his pillow. He moves to close the door behind him when you stop him. "Aren't you going to give my my goodnight kiss?" Makoto blushes, thankful that you can't see his face right now.   
  
"When you wake up I will be in the living room." Makoto tells you and lightly kisses your forehead. You hum in agreement, not really listening and drift to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I should work on something before my birthday - which is tomorrow - and perhaps even finish some wips. 
> 
> Originally this was meant to be male reader as well but it feels better as gender neutral. Please tell me if I missed anything.
> 
> I originally wanted to finish my kuroo x male reader or write the urie one. 
> 
> P.S. sorry for any mistakes. I will look at this later when my head hurts less.


	51. L.I.F.E | Kuroo Tetsuro x gender neutral!reader

If your relationship with Kuroo would be summed up in one word, the word would be L. I. F. E. or: A bit of  **L** eering, some  **I** rritation, lots of  **F** lirting and with a ton of  **E** xasperation.  
  
One might say that exasperation means the same thing as irritation, but with Kuroo involved there is a huge difference. According to the thesaurus, words related to exasperation are:

  * Annoyance. [check]
  * Inconvenience. [double check]
  * Personal interest. [triple check]



All of these fit Kuroo perfectly, that's why you chose the word after all. Which makes the acronym a stroke of genius, if you say so yourself.   
  
Any way back to the issue at hand, Kuroo and flirting. His horrible, horrible flirting. He knows his pick up lines are incredibly cheesy, yet somehow he says them with a straight face  and with such conviction that if you didn't know better you would pity him. Sometimes he says them with a smile, more of a smirk really, and the sight of it makes you want to smack it off or do the unthinkable - because you would never admit to having these thoughts - and kiss it off. 

Case in point this morning by the shoes locker:  
  
+  
  
You took your uwabaki out and replaced them with your shoes. You slipped them on, closed the locker and just as you were about to head to class an arm blocked your way.   
  
"Can you give me a kiss?" Kuroo asked as he removed the arm blocking your way to wrap it around your shoulders and tug you near him. You froze in your place and blushed. Kuroo was never this direct before, it was always innuendos and tongue in cheek humour.  
  
"I scrapped my knees when I fell for you." He continued with a straight face. You groaned and shoved him off much to his amusement if the huffed chuckles he let out are any indication. You headed to class as if nothing happens even if his laughter rung in your ears and cheeks remained a light pink for the rest of the first period.  
  
+  
  
And that's just today. Last night he offered to walk you to the station and you laughed at him and told him to go to practice. Wait, now that you think about it hasn't Kuroo has been coming off strongly - well, more strongly than usual - recently? For the last two weeks he has been cornering you every day to flirt or ask you out. Despite you refusing or laughing his attempts off every time he still tries again.  
  
Is he getting serious after all? Nah, that can't be it. Kuroo is probably messing around as usual.  
  
__  
  
Perks of sharing class and being friends with someone from the volleyball club? Knowing their schedule. Although it could be that Yaku has been giving you their schedule out of pity. Yaku's shoulder pat and concerned expression before he goes to their lunch break meeting is making you very suspicious. It doesn't matter though. You won't let that ruin your plans. You plan on having a peaceful, L.I.F.E. free day and you will have it damn it. Today there will be no sudden, "coincidental" meetings.  
  
Not in the library. [ _"Is this seat empty?" You look up from your book and see a smirking Kuroo. "_ _Yes, and this one will be if you sit down." You reply with a smile and go back to studying._ ] Or in class or even in the bathroom. [ _Wah, that was close. You really shouldn't have over packed your bento like that. Almost messy hands from carefully opening the bento are not good. You hum softly to yourself as you wash your hands. From the corner of your eye, you see someone leaning against the door._ _"Ne, what are you looking at?" Kuroo asks as if this is a completely normal situation. Is he stalking you now? "Something small and ugly" You sneer, dry your hands and promptly walk past him._ ]  
  
The plan is very simple actually, just go to the roof during lunch break (and the meeting) and stay there as long as possible and arrive to class just on time as not provide any opening. You are very proud of yourself to have come up with this.  
  
__  
  
Freedom. The sun on your face and the wind in your hair. This is how it should be.  
.  
.  
.  
Okay so you are a bit over dramatic, but it is still very nice. There is not a single bedhead in sight, and no tall and beautiful people to bother you. Life is good.  
  
Actually it is a bit boring. Not that you would admit to that to anyone on the threat of death. You huff and take a bite of your octopus sausage.   
  
The door to the roof opens and you choke mid chew when you see who this is. No, this is not how it should be. You quickly gulp down the food. "What are you doing here? I thought there was a meeting!" You accuse, pointing your chopsticks at Kuroo.   
  
"There was no meeting." He smirks and moves to stand in front of you. He looks down at you, smirking and radiating waves of smugness and self satisfaction. You are tempted to kick him in the legs but there are more important things right now, "Huh?" that covers everything.   
  
He sits on his haunches and reaches to take food from your bento.  You move your bento away. Kuroo almost looks chastised but he recovers quickly.   
  
"I have been trying to ask you out for a month and you still haven't taken me seriously." "Ehhh?" "Go out with me." He says those four words and smile. A true, honest to god smile with no malice or plans behind it. You find yourself smiling in return.   
  
"S-sure. It is not like I was waiting for you to ask me out or anything." You deflect.  
  
This time when Kuroo reaches out to take a sausage from your bento you don't refuse him.  
  
__  
  
Extended scene + omake:  
  
 _Three weeks later._  
  
It has been raining all day and you want nothing more than to go back home and curl under your blanket. You shift in your seat and lean one elbow while playing with your food with the other. Across you Kuroo is engulfed in his own lunch.   
  
"Practice was cancelled today, do you want to do anything?" Kuroo looks up from his own bento. "Saa, not really." You hum; half heartedly take a bite.  
  
"By the way," Kuroo starts, pausing to swallow. "can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back." He whispers as if he is confiding you in his greatest secret. "W-what? N-now?!" Your face is bright red and you don't know how to react. You thought the time of cheesy pick up lines was over.  
  
+   
  
Omake:  
  
Kuroo sits on his haunches and reaches to take food from your bento.  You move your bento away expecting that to be the end of that. Instead, Kuroo grabs your bento as well and pulls. "Let go!" You tug the bento your way, careful not to spill the contents. "But I want to eat [Name]'s cooking!" He still won't let go but enough is enough.   
  
You kick his legs and ruining his balance in the process. He lets go of the bento to try and save his balance but he fails to and ends up sprawled on his back. You laugh at his startled expression; pack your things and get head to class earlier than usual. And to think you missed that annoying bastard. Hmph.   
  
Once calm you might be embarrassed with your behaviour, but he started it! And no one messes with your food.  
  
Still sprawled on his back, Kuroo wonders how he is going to explain his failure to Yaku who deliberately came up with the plan to help him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for incubusbooty, who is always supporting me. 
> 
> This was supposed to be a male reader fic but it ended up pretty gender neutral so I left it as it is. It also wasn't supposed to be this long but it got away from me. 
> 
> The omake is inspired by this scene from the manga. **_Warning! Spoilers ahead:_** [[x]](http://roarofalannister.tumblr.com/post/111343993925)


	52. Still as a... | Urie Kuki x gender neutral!reader

You have been sitting in the same position for the last hour and it is getting uncomfortable. It doesn't help that you have an itch you want to scratch. You look at Urie, he is immersed in his drawing. Good.  
  
You move and the stool creeks. You freeze up and look at Urie expecting him to tell you to stop moving again, or glare at you till you do what he wants. He doesn't do either, busy as he is with the canvas which is good. The down side is now you are in an even more stiff position than before. You slowly and tentatively start to move again. You cross your fingers as you settle into a more comfortable position and thankfully, the stool doesn't creek this time. You sigh in relief and resign yourself to sitting in silence for another hour.  
  
Alas, five minutes later, as you take a deep breath; and mid inhale Urie's voice interrupts the silence.  
  
"Sit still." Urie orders. You quietly groan. Calm and poised, Urie reaches for another brush, casting aside the previous one. "I didn't even move!" You mutter, wanting to test his reaction. Although, to be honest you didn't! Not this minute anyway. All that creaking and hopeful murmuring from ten minutes and he is annoyed by you breathing? Besides he didn't even look up from the canvas how can he tell if you moved or not? Unless he doesn't want you to breathe as well.   
  
He doesn't say anything in return and the silence stretches between you.   
  
You are tempted to move just to hear the stool creaking and his complaints but decide against it. There are better things to talk about after all.   
  
"Did Sasan agree to the surgery?" You ask and Urie stops mid stroke before continuing. "... It doesn't matter."  
  
"So he said no then." You were sort of expecting him to say no. And Urie should have as well. Then again, Urie already had backup plans ready in case this happens.  
  
Well. As long as Urie doesn't ask (in his round about way) to draw you, you don't really care. After all no one can take care of Urie better than Urie himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has been a while since i updated this. ahh
> 
> in my defence, uni has been keeping me busy and i have been blocked.


	53. Infatuation | Kaneki Ken x gender neutral!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Spoilers for the manga up ahead. Especially to chapter 143.

Humming softly under your breath you pause and tilt your head to concentrate. You can hear the distant sound of foots steps coming closer. Judging by the pattern it must be Kaneki-kun. Smirking, you continue humming and proceed to unbutton your shirt. You are about to take off your shirt when the sound of foot steps and a sweet smell fill the air. You decide not to turn and face Kaneki-kun. Instead, you take of your shirt and hang it in your locked before moving onto your trousers. Behind you, Kaneki gasps and his heart beat increases tenfold before hurrying to his own locker.

"Kaneki-kun~~!" You call out in a sweet voice once your trousers join your shirt in the locker. He lets out a small surprised sound and hurries to open his lock. You fight to keep your smirk under control. There is no need to scare little, innocent Kaneki-kun too soon, is there?

"Just the person I wanted to see before I go out." You continue, walking towards him as if there is nothing wrong in the world. As if you are not sauntering around in your underwear.

"You needed something, [Name]-san?" Kaneki squeaks and stares ahead into his locker. He even refuses to meet your eye in the mirror.

How cute.

"Nothing really. Just wanted to tell you your coffee is getting better, I suppose." You flatter and patiently wait for Kaneki to turn around.

When he does, he tries his hardest to focus on your face, to not let his eyes wander. But he can't help it, especially when you reach for his tie and start fixing it up. His eyes are drawn to the movements of your hand before noticing what else he can see and flushing red. When you are done you give him a smile and the poor thing is getting redder. You wonder how far does the blush extends.

Taking pity on him, you swipe at imaginary dirt on his shoulders and leave him to go to your locker. You can almost feel the weight of his stare as you move. You almost want to put on a show but you doubt he would be able to handle this. Instead you opt to just take out your street clothes and languidly put them on.

When he walks out of the locker room you laugh and gather your things before heading out as well.

 

__

 

The doorbell jingled as you pushed it open with your shoulder, since your hands were busy adjusting your grip on the heavy bags you were carrying

"Uta~" You sing song, lifting the edge of the sheets covering some of the display and peering underneath. To hide in plain sight is Uta's favourite place after all. You receive no answer, of course you wouldn't. Uta likes his games too much after all.

"Boo." Uta whispers. Startled, you twirl around to the direction the sound came from. Only to see him standing in the corner. You roll your eyes and part your lips in a smirk.

"Soooo, I have a gift for you." You raise the heavier bag of two and shake it for emphasis. "And a job." You add as you place the bag of meat on the grounds.

"You broke your mask again?"

You squint and tilt your head to the side. "Ehh, how did you know?" He doesn't say anything. His silence is even more judgemental than any words he would have uttered, it makes you feel like you have to defend yourself. "Pah, what can I do? The Doves are swarming around and I can't help but want to play, you know?"

"Of course." He deadpans and you let out a laugh. He takes the second, smaller bag from you and take out the mask from it.

You look at the broken fragments of the mask in his hands. "Did you know how rare female Doves are? The one the broke my mask was so fast and agile. It was a pity I killed her. But she did see my face." You shrug and glance at the bag on the ground.

"What made you itching for a fight?" Uta wonders as he examines the remains of the mask.

"I am getting there! Anyway, you will know soon enough." You tease, waving your hand in dismissal. Before he can say anything you speak again. "I also brought news. I met the cutest little ghoul recently, I am guessing he will pay you a visit soon. Take care of him, okay?"

Uta makes a sound and you know you lost his interest. Besides, he is already reaching for a blank sheet of paper to make you a new mask. 

"I will leave you to it then." You wave cheekily and Uta doesn't reply. You stick your tongue out behind Uta's back and skip out of the shop.

 

__

  
Arranging to change your shifts so they coincide with Kaneki is easily done. Same as getting his attention. Everything is so easy that it is almost boring. It doesn't help that the next step is to be patient. You need to wait for Kaneki to make the first move.

 _Hopefully I won't have to wait longer._ You think as you talk to Kaneki. You watch as he fiddles with a book in his hands. Well, talking about books is a failed effort, since he is more guarded after that incident with Rize. Not to mention you can't read that well, or at all. Plus, learning how to read and write was never a priority. Especially when you were young you had to pour all your attention into surviving to see the next day.

Wait a second. You can use that.

"Hey, Kaneki-kun, what is this book about? You are always reading it." You interrupt him, peering at the book in his hands in interest.*

"This? It's by my favourite author, I felt connected to the story recently." He hands you the book. You squint at the title, tracing the kanji with your finger. "I am afraid I don't know how to read." You say with an apologetic smile; rub the back of your head in embarrassment.

"I am sorry! I didn't know that." He fumbles through the words, grabbing the book back as if he wants to hide the book and erase his faux pas. "I-I can teach you if you like?" Kaneki looks up at you.

You give him a genuine smile. "I would like that."

__  
  
After their usual practice underground Yomo stops Kaneki with two words. "Kaneki-kun." 

"Yomo-san?" 

"You have been hanging around with [Name] recently. I would advise you not to get attached. [Name] flits around a lot, never staying in one place."

"Okay." Kaneki assures Yomo and touches his chin with his left hand.  
  
__

"Wait, so to be able to read I must memorise all of these?" You question, looking at the material before you. Beside you Kaneki laughs and nods. "And there is no short cut to suddenly becoming literate?" He nods again.

"I guess that means you are stuck teaching me longer than I thought." You grumble. You reach for your cup of coffee to soothe your temper and hand Kaneki his

"I don't mind, [Name]-san."

  
__  
  
When Kaneki gets taken by Yamori you were busy running an errand for Uta. If you were honest, it's for the better things turned out this way. 

It doesn't stop you from joining the rescue team.

You do feel disappointed when Kaneki prefers to take the gourmet with him than accept your help. In your opinion you make a much better company. 

(A small part of you wished to see how everything unfolds from the front row seats, not the third, not the fifth but the first. Oh well, you will get your chance soon enough.)  
  
__

For a group of high profile ghouls, they are very messy. You consider getting up and helping in the cleaning up now that practically everyone is gone, but you can't bother. Instead you reach for the half filled bottle of blood and pour yourself another drink. 

Not a few minutes later, Itori comes and sits on your right. She takes the bottle from you and drinks directly from it. She doesn't say anything. Most likely she is upset neither you nor Uta helped her clean up. You nudge her with your shoulder. "Itori! Come on, this is not a time for sulking. We should be celebrating." She tries to glare at you but the malicious smirk ruins her effort. 

"What we did was a thing of beauty, wasn't it?" Itori easily agrees, she takes another swig from the bottle. Uta joins you at the bar, sitting on your left and takes the bottle from Itori.

"You know, the only thing I regret-" You start but Itori's scandalised gasps interrupts you. "Don't tell me you actually liked him?" "What is it and you people making assumptions before I finish talking?" You snap at her. 

"You are too easy to rile up." She retorts and takes the bottle from Uta to fill your glass again.

"Anyway, as I was say, the only thing I regret was not playing with Kaneki more. I really wanted to be there when everything went to hell. I mean, who knows when we will get another opportunity to cause a chaos of this scale again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The book Kaneki was reading was Sen Takatsuki's "The Black Goat's Egg". 
> 
> I am sorry kaneki. it had to be done TT_TT


	54. Perverts in arms | Aomine Daiki x gender neutral!reader

Ahh, which one to pick? They both look very nice.  You wonder, tapping your chin in thought.

Standing in front of the magazine stand, you are faced with the hardest choice of your life. Well, the hardest choice since earlier today when you didn’t know what to pick from the cafeteria, your favourite bread or your second favourite? In the end you had to go with something else entirely because by the time you decided they were both sold out.

You shake your head to clear your thoughts. At this moment what matters is choosing wisely. With two new photobooks out this week but only enough money for one, you must choose between the radiant Mai Horikata and the ever beautiful Yuki Aragaki.* You are tempted to just buy both, but then you wouldn't have enough money to eat out for the rest of the week.

You consider closing your eyes and shuffling the photobooks before randomly picking one. The doorbell jingles as the shop door opens and closes, but you don't pay the new comer any mind. Your frown deepens. Perhaps you should choose by humming Eeny, meeny, miny, moe under your breath? You can see in your peripheral vision someone coming closer to where you are standing in the back of the shop. Before you can truly decide, a hand reaches out and grabs the Mai Horikata book in your hand. Before the owner can pull the book away from your grasp, you snatch it back, holding the book with a firmer grip.

“That's rude, ya know? I was going to buy this, ya know?” You reprimand, not looking up from the two books in your grasp.

“If you were going to buy this then you wouldn't stare at it for so long, ya know?” The stranger replies with a deep voice, mocking your verbal tick. “Besides, everyone knows Mai Horikata is better anyway.” He shrugs and reaches around you to grab a new Mai Horikata photobook.

“Hey, which one do you think I should buy?” You ask him just as he was about to turn and leave.

“Didn't I tell you? Mai Horikata!” He shakes the photobook in his hands for emphasis as he continues, “Mai Horikata is the one.” He scoffs before heading to the cashier to pay for his purchase.

You stand in front of the stand before shrugging and grabbing one photobook at random. It turns out to be Yuki Aragaki. Lucky! 

__

 

“It's you again.” comes the bored voice from above you.

You look up from your food. ”It’s me… ?” Only to trail off when you see someone looming above you, tray stacked with a lot of food in his hands. You stare at him not knowing what to say and he stares back, smirking like he know something you don’t.

He scoffs and takes a seat opposite to yours. Once seated he immediately starts eating. “Which one did you  buy?” He talks with his mouth full and you grimace. There was no need to see that.

“Can you be more specific?” You take a sip from your drink. He rolls his eyes and points at you using his sandwich. “Which one did you pick? Ma-”

“Wait a second, who are you again?” You interrupt, reaching for one of his sandwiches. If he is going to waste your time, he should pay food as a compensation.

“What do you mean who are you?” He slaps your hand without blinking, and opens another sandwich. He takes a bite between each couple of words.  “A month ago you were choosing between Mai-chan’s and someone else. Which was absurd, because everyone knows Mai Horikata is the best anyway.”

“Ah, I remember now. You are the guy that made fun of me.” You hum in thought. “I ended up choosing one at random and buying Yuki’s book, she was marvelous in it.” You can feel yourself blushing as you remember the photobook in question.

“What’s your name?” You ask before introducing yourself. “And hand over your food as a compensation to that as well. Your insults hurt, ya know?”

“Aomine Daiki.” He crumples the sandwich paper. “Yuki doesn’t even compare to Mai-chan.” He scoffs.

“Well... have you seen Mai’s winter’s collection?” You shrug and reach again for one of the remaining three sandwiches. This time Aomine lets you. “It was the stuff of dreams.” You sigh and he smirks in recognition.

“Yeah, but have you seen her summer work? It was her best work so far.”

This looks like the start of a good relation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Like Mai Horikata's name, Yuki Aragaki is from the actress Yuki Aragaki.
> 
> Sorry for the long absence.


End file.
